


EL Rey de los Espectros

by Ddai



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Ghost Hunters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddai/pseuds/Ddai
Summary: AU Sobrenatural Caza Fantasmas. Batman, el mítico cazador de fantasmas,  está perdido desde hace un año. Ahora Alfred ha mandado a llamar a todos sus discípulos para que los rescaten de Arkham, en donde está en manos de Ace, desde que desapareció, el espectro más poderoso al que se hayan enfrentado jamás. Ligero Slash





	1. 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, por desgracia, todo corresponde a DC y a sus respectivos autores intelectuales.  
> Este fic participa en el Reto # 7: "Dos Meses de Long-fic" del foro "Los héroes del mañana" (FF net)
> 
> En el original se publica diario, aquí se publicara aproximadamente cada tres días.  
> Son 15 capítulos cortos, divididos en 5 entregas.  
> El que avisa no es traidor. Este fic no contienen lemon.

El Rey de los Espectros

I

El Nido

En este mundo, hace poco más de siete décadas, un hombre abrió una grieta entre dimensiones, provocando que el mundo de los fantasmas y los entes sobrenaturales se mezclara con el mundo normal; los “descubridores” de tal evento decidieron nombrar entonces a ambos mundos como “Plano Alfa” a todo lo que fuera diferente del “Plano Beta”, refiriéndose al mundo físico. Se trató del “investigador especial” J'onn J'onzz quien los nombró así y quien trató de explicar lo peligroso que era mantener la fisura abierta, sin embargo no había nada que pudieran hacer para cerrarla.

Pasarían casi veinte  años antes de que alguien se atreviera a intentarlo, con terribles  resultados. La fisura no creció pero en varias partes del mundo abrieron más, mezclando ambos planos de tal forma que las personas comenzaron a nacer diferentes… Aunque eso no fue el peor de los desastres,  tal como J'onn J'onzz había advertido, los niños comenzaron a nacer con “poderes”, comenzaban a ver fantasmas, a hablar con lo que “no existía” y, en los casos más críticos, manifestaban habilidades especiales, como la telequinesis, el control sobre los animales y habilidades parecidas.

El porcentaje de los niños nacidos con tales habilidades era bastante bajo y, aunque fue subiendo al pasar de los años, las cifras seguían siendo menos de uno por cada cincuenta mil personas. Por supuesto nadie mencionaba que ese “uno” que nacía diferente no era aislado, había lugares en dónde se concentraban esos “uno” y a veces nacían hasta quince o veinte niños “especiales” a lo largo de pocos años en una misma ciudad.

Ahora, muchos años después, J'onn J'onzz tenía que viajar al “nido” para coordinar un rescate. Conner Kent, un joven nacido en Kansas, con habilidades  telequinéticas bastante potentes, se había reportado desaparecido hacia una semana. El chico de diecisiete años había sido enviado hacía tres semanas para investigar las fluctuaciones de energía en la grieta principal, ya que si la grieta seguía expandiéndose podría poner en peligro todo el Plano Beta.

Ahora tenía que rescatarlo con cero posibilidades de lograrlo a menos que recurriera a una persona que la mayoría creía que era un mito, una leyenda urbana, Batman.

Y porque su vida siempre estaba rodeada de problemas y pesares resultó que en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba, Batman, estaba desaparecido, hacía más de un año que su contacto, Barbara Gordon, había perdido contacto con él.

Ella había sido una tecnópata de gran alcance hasta el día en el que un fantasma le había robado esa habilidad. Sí, las entidades del plano Alfa, cuando eran muy poderosas, podían llegar a robar las habilidades con las que nacían los niños especiales, logrando sumar más poder para sí mismos. J'onn J'onzz sabía que varios gobiernos habían querido usar ese método para borrar todos los poderes en los niños, pero ese experimento había acabado atrozmente.

Ahora estaba frente al “nido”, conocido en otros tiempos como Gotham, y la única persona que podía ayudarlo era un niño de diecisiete años, vestido con ropas negras y rojas, ropa deportiva que le permitiría correr y desplazarse con facilidad, además de las botas de combate, el niño no parecía ser de gran ayuda en sí, lo púnico que sabía de él era lo que la señorita Gordon le dijo.

Varón, diecisiete años, tecnópata incomparable, luchador sobresaliente, capacitado para combatir fantasmas y entes espectrales, genio táctico, habilidad especial _desconocida_ , nombre clave: RR.

La única razón por la cual lo había aceptado como compañía fue porque era el discípulo de Batman.

—Ya ha pasado una semana, pero es posible que hallemos a Conner con vida— el chico comentó, mirando algo en un panel desplegado  de uno de sus brazos —Él tiene habilidades sorprendentes, pero incluso eso no es suficiente para sobrevivir aquí— él lo sabía muy bien.

—No tenía conocimiento de que Conner Kent y tú eran conocidos— clásico, nunca le decían lo que era importante, pero eran cosas que dejaría pasar por ahora, debían de centrarse en su misión.

—Fuimos parte del mismo equipo el año pasado. Yo no sabía que lo habían mandado aquí, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiese permitido— solo un imbécil o un mal nacido mandaba a alguien a ese lugar sin apoyo, seguro que había sido cosa de Lutor, podía apostarlo. Se arrepentiría cuando todo eso terminara, se aprovechaba porque ya no había nadie que lo detuviera en la toma de ese tipo de decisiones. Perder a Bruce realmente había costado mucho.

Ingresaron a la ciudad, hablando un poco, sólo para mantenerse enfocados, Gotham tenía la “particularidad” de enloquecer a la gente, especialmente a la que no había nacido ahí. J'onn se enteró entonces de que el chico, RR, había nacido en los límites de la ciudad, había crecido en los bordes, como muchos; también había adquirido habilidades conforme fue creciendo, ya que no todas eran naturales en él. Después de ciertos eventos, que cuidadosamente evitó mencionar, sus padres lo dejaron al cuidado de Batman, ya que no podía controlar todas las habilidades que tenía. Así fue como se convirtió en su pupilo.

J'onn sabía que el chico le estaba ocultando algo y no se refería a su pasado, ese muchacho no había ido únicamente a buscar a Conner Kent, tenía otro motivo oculto para estar ahí, pero no podría descubrirlo sin forzar su mente. RR había sido entrenado por Batman, era casi seguro que supiera como mantener a los intrusos telépatas lejos de sus pensamientos.

Sea como sea ya estaban ahí, caminando por una de las calles principales de la ciudad. Ese lugar no era como las personas creían, de verdad había gente viviendo ahí, en malas condiciones la mayoría pero sí había personas viviendo ahí. J’onn  estaba sintiendo muchos sentimientos mezclados, proviniendo tanto de personas como de espectros, lo mejor para él sería mantener sus barreras elevadas y evitar todo contacto innecesario.

La plática murió después de pasar las primeras cuadras, él era capaz de levitar y el chico se trasladaba entre los techos de la ciudad, llegar a las últimas coordenadas de Conner Kent fue cuestión de menos de treinta minutos.

Las coas no pintaban nada bien, se trataba de un viejo callejón, “El callejón del _Crimen”…_

El lugar en dónde se dice murieron los padres del Heredero de los Wayne.

Había sangre por todo el lugar, vieja y fresca, no había gran cosa que pudieran sacar ahí, era una pista sin seguimiento, o lo sería si J'onn J'onzz no fuera capaz de ver, con su increíble poder, lo que requería.

Antes de que pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente unas shuriken van a su dirección y la de RR, quien saltó para esquivarlas al mismo tiempo que sacó su Bo para defenderse.

—¿Quiénes son y que hacen en mí ciudad?— una voz grave pero claramente infantil se dirigió hacia ellos con gran irritación.

—Debí suponer que estarías aquí— RR dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, él sabía que ese niño no iba a ponerles las cosas fáciles, especialmente con la clase de habilidad que tenía.

—¿Quién es el niño?— J'onn preguntó a RR, era evidente que esos dos se conocían.

—¿A quién le estas llamando niño, anciano?— el niño no parecía mayor de los diez o quizás doce años, bastante malhumorado y en quien se podía sentir un gran poder espectral, quizás era un niño que nació justo en una de las fronteras de las grietas más grandes.

—Es el Heredero de los Asesinos, Robin, el hijo de Batman— RR comentó mientras esquivaba una segunda ola de shuriken, dejando a J'onn bastante asombrado, él no sabía que Batman tenía un hijo.

—No me importa que hacen aquí, Drake, lárgate de mi ciudad— el niño extendió los brazos, estaba emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía, era algo que pocos eran capaces de hacer.

—Vamos a tener que retirarnos— RR comentó, mientras salía del callejón, murmurando entre dientes —Mocoso imprudente, lo que no quería era llamar la atención, vas a despertar a todos los espectros de la ciudad anunciando tu estadía así— J'onn lo venía siguiendo de cerca.

—¿Por qué nos retiramos?— Barbara le había dicho que escuchara a ese chico, porque sabía lo que hacía, justo ahora no parecía ser el caso, estaba huyendo de un niño.

—Porque él es un Encantador de bestias, puede llamar a cualquier animal que esté en un radio de veinte metros a su alrededor, con pocas excepciones. Mucho ruido, prefiero que nos mantengamos en las sombras lo más posible— tal como él decía, habían desde ratas y perros hasta iguanos, e incluso algunas variedades de insectos, yendo a su dirección.

J'onn consideró que era mejor no discutir con su guía, posiblemente iba a aprovechar el alboroto, que el niño había causado, de alguna manera a su favor, después de todo se suponía que era un “táctico” ejemplar, como su maestro.

También se había percatado de que el niño lo llamó Drake, sólo sabía de un Drake en el círculo de cazadores, un hombre joven de quien se decía que cuya habilidad especial era el manejo de la Luz y los relámpagos, los rumores también decían que era capaz de abrir grietas espectrales pequeñas y cerrarlas a voluntad, otros rumores decían que su habilidad especial era encontrar a cualquier persona desde cualquier parte del planeta, unos más que su poder secreto era revivir a los muertos… Si se trataba del mismo Drake entonces tendría que tener mucho cuidado con él.

II

Reuniones I

Dick Grayson no había sido un niño infeliz en su tierna infancia, a pesar de que nació en un lugar peligroso y fue un bebé prematuro. Nacer cuando el circo estaba pasando por Gotham no fue lo que sus padres hubieran querido pero las cosas fueron así. Cuando sus padres murieron él debió de haber vivido una vida normal, pudo haber seguido en el circo y continuar con el legado de sus padres, pero la vida no lo quizo así; sus poderes se manifestaron causando muchos problemas, entonces fue puesto bajo la tutela de Batman, el mejor cazador del mundo, para aprender a controlar esas habilidades y tener un nuevo propósito en la vida: ayudar a otros.

Nada había salido como él quería, realmente, a veces todo lo que deseaba era meterse en un maldito agujero y dormir por siempre, pero él no era un murciélago, era un Robin, la necesidad de volar podía más que sus malos días y siempre salía a emprender un nuevo vuelo.

Dicho eso, él realmente no quería estar ahí, no después de la desaparición de Batman. Cuando eso recién ocurrió él había ido a buscarlo, miró por todas partes, incluso en Arkham, miró hasta por debajo de las piedras y no lo encontró, los pocos rastros que halló llevaban a puntos muertos. Ahora había recibido una nota, una “invitación”, de puño y letra de Alfred, el hombre que lo creció también, su “tercer padre”. Estaba seguro de que no era el único que había recibido la invitación, los demás seguramente se presentarían también, los extrañaba, a todos ellos, pero las cosas no habían salido muy bien con uno de sus “familiares” y verlo ahí, después de varios meses de no hacerlo, lo estaba estresando. Alguien “allá arriba” debía de odiarlo, su vida siempre se complicaba en los peores momentos posibles.

Extrañaba estar en la ciudad, sin importar lo malo que fuera, la neblina hacía parecer que siempre era de noche y el crimen estaba presente por doquier, eso era lo de menos, los espectros estaban andando a diestra y siniestra por las calles, sin duda era evidente que Batman no estaba por ahí.

Cruzó la ciudad por los tejados, como acostumbraba antes, esperando que la oscuridad no lo delatara y que nadie más hubiese llegado aún, su paso por el lugar  hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque había visto al más joven de sus familiares, Damian, persiguiendo al pupilo más destacado de Bruce.

Fantástico, esos dos nunca iban a poder llevarse bien, aunque él no estaba en posición para quejarse de ello.

—¿No creen que es un poco temprano para estar alborotando el vecindario? Los vecinos van a quejarse— sí, estaba bromeando, como siempre.

Entonces todos los presentes lo miraron.

J'onn J’onzz lo estudió cuidadosamente, vio a un hombre joven, vestido parecido a RR, aunque las ropas de este nuevo personaje eran más entalladas, más al estilo de Batman, con un dibujo en V, en el pecho, de color azul; lo conocía de los archivos y porque pocos años atrás había trabajo con él varias veces, pero nunca en persona, siempre en misiones a distancia. Se le conocía como Nightwing, el Amo del Cielo, un hombre cuya habilidad era solidificar energía, específicamente podía solidificarse un par de alas azules de gran tamaño, su archivo especificaba que tenía la habilidad de “regresar” a los espectros, como si los exorcizara, a través de las grietas dimensionales, una habilidad aprendida de Batman sin lugar a dudas.

—Responsabilidad de Robin por completo, N— RR comentó, saltando para ponerse junto a él —Manhunter y yo hemos venido investigar la desaparición de Conner Kent, él ha salido a atacarnos sin ningún justificante— no es que no estuviera feliz de ver al mayor, lo estaba y mucho, eso simplificaría mucho las cosas, pero no conocía a su “compañero de misión” y prefería dejar fuera los detalles íntimos frente a los extraños.

—No sabía que el sobrino de Clark estaba perdido— eso lo sorprendió, nadie le había avisado, él hubiese ido a buscarlo de lo contrario. Ahora tenía otro motivo por el cual preocuparse.

—Llegó a Gotham hace tres semanas, le perdieron la pista hace una— J'onn aclaró. Con toda honestidad podía decir que estaba agradecido de que Nightwing estuviera ahí en ese momento, de las pocas veces que había trabajado con él  en ninguna había entrado en conflicto, era un hombre sencillo y accesible, bastante adaptable —Espero poder contar con tu ayuda, para buscarlo, también— así también podría tener una mejor perspectiva de RR, ya que ambos varones habían sido entrenados por Batman, era seguro que se conocían.

—Está bien, Conner debe estar bien— esperaba — Y no hay necesidad de ser tan cauteloso, Red Robin, J'onn J'onzz es amigo de B, él no traicionaría a su familia— el chico lo miró no muy convencido, se suponía que usaban una máscara por una razón, no iban a discutirlo ahora mismo —¿No quieres unirte a la búsqueda, Robin? Conner es un buen amigo mío, me gustaría encontrarlo lo más pronto posible— él y el pequeño se llevaban mucho mejor que Red Robin y el pequeño, eso estaba claro.

—¿Y por qué los ayudaría, Grayson? No es mi problema, solo lárguense de la ciudad— él ya tenía muchos problemas tratando de mantener todo en calma, no necesitaba sumarse a su grupo de idiotas para buscar a un estúpido que no sabía cuidarse.

—Porque entre más pronto hallemos a Conner más pronto se irán de la ciudad— el niño pareció meditarlo por unos minutos y luego asintió una sola vez —Gracias, little D— sin duda sería más fácil con él, especialmente con todas sus “mascotas” buscando al sobrino de Clark.

—Mi ayuda no será gratuita Grayson. Drake, quiero que te vayas con tu peón, no los quiero en mi ciudad— dicho eso él desapareció, corrió a las zonas oscuras y nadie hizo por seguirlo.

—Encantador como siempre— murmuró Tim, mirando sus datos en su paleta digital de nuevo— No necesito de la intervención de ninguno, encontraremos a Conner— él siguió avanzando, de vuelta al callejón del crimen. No hacía falta decir que estaba de mal humor, eso era evidente desde varios metros de distancia.

—Un placer volver a verlos chicos, de verdad— Dick murmuró para sí mismo y después miró al mayor —No siempre es fácil convivir con la familia— sonrió, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer, estaba consciente de que nadie en su sano juicio quería estar cerca cuando los discípulos de Bruce se juntaban en un solo lugar.

—EL niño acaba de decir que Conner Kent es _peón_ de Red Robin— oh, por eso se hacía llamar RR, sin duda se trataba de Timothy Drake entonces.

—No es así, Tim nunca controlaría a nadie sin permiso, además Kon tiene habilidades que superan a las cualquier otra persona, créeme, no podría ser controlado si no quisiera— era un secreto bien guardado, pero de las habilidades de Tim la más peligrosa y la que era más especial era su control sobre las personas, cualquiera que no tuviera una voluntad fuerte podía ser su blanco, otros, como Kon, le permitían usarlos como mejor le pareciera, marionetas vivientes que podía mover con los hilos de su mente, un poder verdaderamente aterrador.

J’onn le creyó, no por ellos sino por Bruce, estaba seguro de que Batman nunca dejaría a una persona tan peligrosa ir a placer si no tuviera fuertes convicciones morales.

Ahora tenía una mejor imagen de las cosas y tenía a tres “aliados”, sus posibilidades en el “Nido” habían mejorado repentinamente, pero algo le decía que eso no era necesariamente bueno.

III

Reuniones II

La noche había avanzado sin muchas novedades, la ciudad no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, hacía como tres meses; él había vuelto hacía casi diez días y cuando vio a un “turista” tuvo que ir tras él, no era común ver a los compañeros de Red Robin en el lugar. Red Hood había sorprendido al chico rondando el “palacio Arkham”, se suponía que todos los que tenían habilidades especiales debían de mantenerse lejos, especialmente si no tenían permiso de Batman para estar ahí.

Ah claro, todos podían aprovecharse de la ausencia de su instructor como mejor les conviniera.

Lo que le pareció inquietante fue que Tim sabía que no debían de acercarse ¿Por qué había mandado a ese chico ahí sin ningún tipo de apoyo? Ese tipo de cosas no le gustaban.

Por ello había mandado a Roy y a Kory a atacarlo, tendiéndole una emboscada. Ahora Conner Kent era su “invitado” en la mansión Wayne, antiguo cuartel de Batman.

Claro que a Alfred no le había parecido en lo absoluto los métodos que él estaba utilizando, pero no dijo nada al respecto, era eso o dejar a ese muchachito estar vagando cerca de Arkham. “De los males, el menor, joven Jason” fue todo lo que Alfred murmuró ese día antes de volver a la cocina para preparar un plato más para su invitado.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con él, era un verdadero dolor en el trasero, si el chico moría quizás pensara incluirlo en su propio “ejercito personal”, eso si no lo mandaba de vuelta al mundo espectral, porque el chico era insoportable, y si Tim no lo mataba primero por meterse con su “novio”.

—¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto!— Kon gritó, por lo que debía de ser la millonésima vez, utilizando el poco mobiliario de ese cuarto en contra de su captor. Solo eran dos sillas de metal, cuatro candelabros y tres estantes, llenos de cosas, los que estaba manipulando para que dieran vueltas alrededor de ese tipo. Las otras sillas ya estaban rotas y había muchos vidrios rotos y cosas en general, destrozadas, alrededor de él.

 _—¿Crees que se cansará pronto?—_ Roy preguntó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener a Jason fuera de peligro, pero el “invitado” tenía mucha fuerza, en los últimos tres días lo había vencido todas las veces y si no fuera por Kory seguro que Jason estaría muerto de nuevo.

—No, es uno de los telequinéticos más poderos del planeta— Jason comentó mientras se agachaba más, estaba en la esquina derecha de la habitación, era menos probable que el chico pudiera golpearlo si se quedaba ahí hasta que se cansara, lo cual no parecía que sucedería pronto.

— _Puedo freírlo en cuestión de minutos—_ Kory comentó, bastante molesta por tener que soportar tantos golpes sin responder a ninguno ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Jason?

— _Deberíamos dejarlo marcharse—_ Roy estaba muy agotado ya, llevaban así más de una hora, él no aguantaría ni treinta minutos más.

—No— Jason sabía que estaba en desventaja, de nuevo. Si tan solo supiera que Tim no lo mataría por matar a Conner ya lo hubiera hecho. Bien, las últimas veces lo había sorprendido pero ninguna de sus tácticas anteriores funcionaría, tendría que probar una nueva —Muy bien, chico, tú ganas — se puso de pie mientras que sus dos fantasmas lo miraban asombrados, hacía unos minutos les había dicho que resistieran todo lo que pudieran porque no iban a dejar al “invitado” irse —Si puedes salir por la ventana te dejaré ir— sonrió, él sabía que Conner no podía, no con las protecciones que tenía la mansión, ningún ser espectral podía entrar o salir de ahí si no era con ciertos “medios”.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo— él frunció el ceño, había detenido el movimiento de los objetos, pero no los había dejado en el piso aún. Y no, él sabía que no podría irse así como así, ya lo había intentado, él no era exactamente una persona viva aunque tampoco era un fantasma o espectro.

—¿Qué dices de una pelea entonces?— él se tronó los dedos al cerrar sus puños, si era así tenía una probabilidad mucho mayor de ganar, sin importar que ese chico pudiera derribar muros solo con sus puños.

—Cuando te gane me dejarás salir— no estaba pidiendo, estaba ordenando, tenía una misión que cumplir.

—Si ganas…— él sabía que sin duda iba a sorprender a ese niño engreído. Kory y Roy se quedaron mirando entre sí, confundidos, pero no era la primera vez que Jason hacía algo como eso, ellos sencillamente tenían que esperar y mirar el espectáculo.

Conner estaba a punto de conocer al “milagroso padre Todd”.

En las afueras de la ciudad Tim estaba mirando hacia la mansión Wayne a lo lejos, sabía que debió llevar su jet, pero no, como Barbara había dicho que era misión encubierta lo había dejado un poco retirado de la ciudad. Era una ventaja que Manhunter tuviera habilidades telequinéticas naturales, de esa forma los estaba llevando a él y a Dick levitados, habían dejado a Damian alejado por ahora, ya que el niño podía tener suerte y hallar a Kon antes de que ellos pudieran dar con él.

J’onn había visto los “recuerdos” en el callejón del crimen, ahí miró a Conner peleando con un extraño, un hombre joven que andaba con lo que parecía ser dos fantasmas bastante peculiares. Eso, sumado a su descripción, cabello negro con un fleco blanqueado, alto y armado, le dio la pista a Tim de que se trataba de Jason y ahora tendrían que buscarlo para saber en dónde estaba Kon.

El lugar más lógico a ir en ese momento fue la mansión, seguro que Alfred sabría algo de Jason, Red Hood nunca pasaba a Gotham sin ir a ver a Alfi, ninguno de ellos en realidad. Tim notó la tensión de Nightwing cuando se había mencionado al segundo discípulo de  Bruce y se preguntó por qué, hasta dónde él sabía no había ninguna escaramuza pendiente, a menos que Dick “convenientemente” hubiese olvidado mencionarlo.

Ellos no habían tenido problemas con Jason desde hacía más de un año, cuando volvió a Gotham, e incluso en esos momentos no fue gran cosa, la pérdida de memoria de Jason había sido temporal y nadie había salido más herido de lo normal. Se concentraría en eso después, ahora lo más importante era hallar a Kon.

Cuando llegaron fueron atendidos por Alfred, quien los saludó educadamente y les hizo pasar al comedor, era de madrugada ahora pero ya estaba preparando algo para comer, les dijo entonces que tenían a un invitado muy particular y que Jason estaba tratando con él ahora.

Antes de que Tim pudiera preguntar por este invitado alguien llegó a la cocina corriendo, se trataba de Kon, quien se veía bastante pálido.

—¡Esta muerto!— fue lo primero que gritó al entrar a la cocina, él había estado ahí para las comidas, el mayordomo era bastante agradable aunque no lo dejara salir, era el otro tipo, el que acababa de matar accidentalmente, el desagradable.

—¿Kon?— Tim, como los demás se quedaron congelados por segundos al ver al chico aparecer de esa forma.

—¿Tim?— Conner se dirigió a él de inmediato, ignorando a todos los demás.

—¿Quién está muerto?— Tim tuvo que preguntar, el dolor de cabeza estaba punzando en sus sienes, esperaba que no estuviera hablando de Damian, ese niño podría haberlos seguido o algo así, también podría estar hablando de Jason, en cuyo caso no sería tan grave.

—Tranquilízate primero y cuéntanos lo que pasó— Nightwing había entrado en “modo líder”, como los otros solían decir, él sabía que no le gustaría lo que escucharía.

J’onn J’onzz se quedó callado, observando, Conner Kent parecía estar bien, salvo por su palidez. Hallarlo en buenas condiciones era gratificante, no tendrían que darle malas noticias a Clark Kent, eso es lo que estaba pensando hasta que escuchó la historia de Kon.

—Él no me dejó salir, por lo que lo ataqué, después dijo que si lo derrotaba me dejaría libre, entonces… Tim, te juro que no era mi intención, no sabía que… Él solo…— era difícil de decir, él nunca lo hubiera hecho apropósito.

—Está bien, Kon, está bien. Sólo respira y dinos que fue lo que pasó— no lo había visto tan alterado desde aquella vez en la que casi mueren en una misión mientras trataban de devolver a un Espectro de gran poder al plano Alfa, de eso ya había pasado más de un año.

—Lo maté Tim— esa declaración dejó conmocionados a los presentes —Mate a Red Hood— y a él bastante molesto consigo mismo, decepcionado, sabía que Tim jamás lo perdonaría por haber cometido un crimen como ese.


	2. 4-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy adelantando este porque mañana no voy a poder subirlo, por lo que espero que lo disfruten.

IV

Reuniones III

Habían pasado casi diez minutos tratando en convencer a Conner que él no había matado a Red Hood, él insistía en que escuchó los huesos de su pecho crujir, los sintió bajó su palma, tampoco había podido sentir su pulso una vez que cayó al piso, por eso se había apresurado a correr por el mayordomo. Alfred sencillamente reprimió un suspiro y se dirigió a su invitado, asegurándole también que el joven Jason estaría bien y que no estaba muerto. Eso dejó a Kon bastante confundido ¿Cómo podían asegurarle eso si ni siquiera habían ido a ver el cuerpo?

 J’onn permaneció ajeno a ellos, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando,  no tenía mucho sentido, Conner Kent tenía la habilidad de multiplicar su fuerza con sus poderes psíquicos, un golpe suyo podría fácilmente matar a una persona, entonces ¿Por qué ellos le aseguraban que este “Red Hood” no estaba muerto? Timothy Drake era conocido por su meticulosidad, no aseguraría algo a la ligera sin conocer todos los hechos. Nightwing tampoco parecía muy preocupado por el hombre supuestamente muerto.

Él había escuchado de Red Hood antes pero nunca lo había visto, todo lo que sabía de él era que se trataba de un caza fantasmas bastante “tradicional”, quien llevaba una biblia y varios artilugios religiosos de dudosa procedencia pero que daban resultado. Él no sabía que pertenecía a la Familia de Batman, hasta dónde sabía Bruce había entrenado únicamente a tres varones y a dos mujeres; los métodos de Batman jamás fueron los tradicionales, Red Hood no parecía encajar con ellos, aunque físicamente, por cómo lo vio en su mente, sin duda se parecían, cabello negro y ojos azules.

Tendría que esperar, al parecer, para poder conocerlo en persona, suponiendo que Red Robin y Nightwing tuvieran razón y Red Hood no estuviera muerto.

—Tal vez deberías ir a ver en qué condiciones está— Tim le dijo a Dick, quien parecía repentinamente más inquieto que antes, interesante… —Posiblemente sólo perdió el conocimiento— al menos Conner parecía estar más calmado.

—…Él y yo no estamos exactamente bien en este momento, Tim— no, no iban a hablar de eso ahora, menos con tantas personas alrededor —Además, creo que se lleva mejor contigo que conmigo— una mentira, ninguno de ellos se llevaba mejor con ninguno, siempre habían estado compitiendo, no había tal cosa como “llevarse bien” entre ellos tres antes, no la habría ahora que eran cuatro.

—Awn Dicky, vas a herir mis sentimientos— Jason entró a la cocina, caminado un poco más lento de lo habitual, Conner sin duda le había roto algunas costillas, nada que no sanara pronto pero, carajo, dolía reírse, qué bueno que no era algo que hiciera muy seguido.

—¿Cómo…? ¡Tú estabas muerto!— Kon había palidecido de nuevo, reventando el vaso de cristal que estaba sostenido entre sus manos. Ese tipo no parecía un fantasma pero estaba seguro de que cuando salió de ese cuarto estaba muerto, muy muerto.

Pero, tal como  J’onn aprendería pronto, en esa casa las cosas siempre pasaban sin la menor advertencia; antes de que alguno pudiera darle a Kon una explicación _real_ Kory apareció y se veía muy enojada.

 ** _—¡¡Tú!!_ — **y Kory no era de las que esperara, ella lanzó una esfera de fuego hacia Nightwing sin mayor advertencia.

Desafortunadamente Dick había podido esquivarla con un gran salto, eso hizo que el ataque le diera a Manhunter, dejándolo inconsciente al instante, él era débil al fuego y al calor, un ataque más poderoso pudo haber sido algo mortal.

—¡Manhunter!— Conner, Red Robin y Nightwing habían gritado al mismo tiempo.

Alfred fue el primero en asegurarse de que su otro invitado no estuviera muerto, seguido de cerca por Tim y Dick, el mayordomo les aseguró de que estaba bien, a pesar del tono verde de su piel. Jason solo se cubrió los ojos, en un gesto de exasperación, con una de sus manos, debió de habérselo esperado, por lo menos nadie había salido _realmente_ herido.

—Jason— Tim se giró hacia él, demandando una respuesta —¿Por qué Kory atacó a Dick?— él sabía que los “peones” del segundo discípulo eran volátiles, en muchos sentidos, pero no había sabido de ningún ataque directo como ese, de repetirse el evento tendría que mandarlos de regreso al plano espectral.

—Tim, no es el momento— Dick trató de evitar esa discusión, por supuesto que no tendría éxito, todo en ese maldito lugar salía de lo peor en el peor momento.

— ** _Estoy aquí, Red Robín—_** ella gritó de nuevo, llamando la atención de Tim en ese momento — ** _¡Y eso fue por dejar a Jason solo en la cama!_** — Jason hubiera querido detenerla antes de que lo dijera, pero de todas formas ella hubiera podido gritarlo de peor forma.

—¿Tú qué…?— Tim se giró hacia Dick, quién estaba mirando a cualquier parte menos a ellos —¡Tú dijiste…!— no, no era un buen momento ni un buen lugar. Claro que eso explicaba la tensión repentina y su pequeña renuencia a ir por Jason.

—No necesito una conferencia— Jason dijo al momento en que Tim dirigió su mirada hacia él —Y Kory, ya hablamos de esto antes, no puedes andar atacando a la gente de esa manera, sin importar que se trate de Dick— él forzó una sonrisa, se suponía que estaba bromeando.

—¡ _Pero!—_ ella quizo replicar sin embargo una ceja elevada del chico la hizo callar mientras fruncía el ceño — _Voy a ir con Roy, pero no hemos terminado—_ ella desapareció, dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué significa esto?— Damian estaba en la entrada de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, viéndose bastante furioso, primero porque nadie le dijo que había una “junta”, segundo, porque había perdido tiempo precioso buscando a ese idiota que estaba sentado en su cocina y resultaba que estaba bien y tercero… —¿De verdad Grayson, Todd de todas las personas?—  su padre desaparecía por un año y todo se iba al carajo.

Y justo como Dick había pensado, las peores cosas pasaban en los peores momentos. Barbara estaba entrando también, junto con Cassandra, perfecto, ¿Por qué no llamar al gobierno y hacerles saber también, ya que estaban en eso? Tim sólo elevó  una ceja, ese maldito gesto que todos habían aprendido de Bruce, hacia él.

—Ustedes saben, no estamos aquí para discutir los por detalles de mi vida— la atención estaba centrada en él, de la forma en la que no le gustaba —¿Por qué nos mandaste llamar, Al?— él dirigió toda su atención al mayordomo ahora.

Alfred hizo gala de todo su autocontrol británico y no comentó nada de lo que acababa de escuchar, después de todo era cierto que tenía algo importante que decirles, pero primero llevaron a sus dos invitados a la sala, dejando a J’onn J’onzz en un sofá y a Conner junto a él para vigilarlo.

Kon, convenientemente, se había quedado callado y quieto, como si no hubiera escuchada nada. Por supuesto que los demás no podían estar seguros, pero eso posiblemente había sido el poder de Tim para controlarlo y así evitar que el desastre se hiciera mayor. Vaya poder más conveniente en verdad.

De vuelta a la cocina, Alfred se preparó para darles la noticia.

—He recibido noticias del Amo Bruce— sí, después de un año de ausencia finalmente sabía en dónde estaba —Mucho me temo que vamos a requerir de toda la ayuda posible— porque estaba seguro que ni todos juntos podrían ayudar al señor Bruce a salir bien librado —Esta en Arkham, con Ace  Royal— ese nombre, por sí mismo, haría temblar a cualquiera de las personas que vivían en Gotham.

Ace Royal era la persona más poderosa que vivía en el “Nido”, sus habilidades eran tales que podía alterar la realidad con un solo chasquear de sus dedos. Y Alfred les acababa de decir que tenían que ir a salvar a Bruce de uno de los seres más poderosos del plano Alfa.

V

Pasado

J’onn sabía que estaba inconsciente, había recibido un ataque de fuego, su mente estaba activa pero su cuerpo necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para recuperase. Estaba soñando, pero ese no se parecía a ninguno de sus sueños habituales.

Estaba en la Mansión Wayne, no tenía el mismo aspecto que vio al momento de llegar esa noche, parecía más viva. Quizás se trataban de los recuerdos que aún guardaban esas viejas paredes, él no podía saber de cuando serían, pero parecía que ese lúgubre lugar había tenido días felices.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la risa de unos niños, también gritos y amenazas. Él salió de la mansión, atravesando las paredes, para ir directamente a la fuente del sonido.

Ahí estaban, tres chicos, él los conocía, eran los pupilos de Bruce.

El primero, Richard Grayson, tendría entonces unos diecisiete años, lo recordaba porque en aquel entonces el muchacho se había dejado el cabello largo, para disgusto de su tutor. A esas edad él ya tenía la capacidad de regresar a los espectros al plano astral por sí mismo, también era capaz de materializar bumerangs, en forma de murciélago como los de su maestro, así  como materializar sus alas azules aunque en aquel entonces no le era posible volar con ellas, eran solo para defenderse. Él había sido puesto bajo el cuidado de Batman a la edad e nueve años, cuando sus poderes se manifestaron.

El segundo, Jason Todd, era un niño en aquel entonces, tenía trece años y a esa edad ya era un muchacho problemático. De lo que podía recordar de él era su corto temperamento y su gusto por meterse en peleas. En ese tiempo seguro que estaba aún en entrenamiento, Bruce lo había descrito como un niño muy talentoso, no tenía ninguna habilidad especial pero era capaz de aprender lo que se le enseñara. No podía materializar cosas como Richard pero tenía tan buen tino como él. No podía expulsar a los fantasmas aún, pero era capaz de recordar los tipos y peligros que representaba cada uno, claro que eso no significaba que fuera más cuidadoso. Él había sido tomado bajo el ala de Bruce a la edad de once años, J’onn no conocía los detalles al respecto.

El tercero, Timothy Drake, tenía once años, un niño dotado con una de las mejores habilidades que se hubiera visto. Un tecnópata que era capaz de armar y desarmar un celular desde los ocho años, tenía la capacidad de “hablar” con las máquinas y desde joven se reveló que su habilidad especial era poder controlar a otras personas ya sea que estas tuvieran, o no, habilidades especiales. Era el más tranquilo de los tres y también el más peligroso, según los informes de La Liga. J’onn recordaba que el niño aprendió a expulsar fantasmas a la edad de trece años. Él había sido puesto al cuidado de Bruce por sus mismos padres a la edad de diez años.

En este recuerdo ellos tres parecían niños normales, jugando básquet en el jardín de su casa, seguramente fueron días felices para ellos.

El recuerdo cambió en ese momento. Ya no había tres niños, solo dos de ellos, los más jóvenes, ellos parecían estar discutiendo. Habían pasado unos meses, o quizás uno o dos años desde el primer recuerdo, J’onn no podía estar seguro, pero los chicos se veían ligeramente mayores.

Jason le estaba reclamando a Timothy el hecho de que se estuviera marchando, dijo algo sobre Richard, el mayor se había ido después de discutir con Bruce no hacía mucho y ahora el menor de los tres se iba también. Timothy se había defendido de los ataques verbales del segundo, recordándole que no se iba porque quisiera, era decisión de sus padres y él no podía negarse, había estado esperando el momento en que pudiera volver con ellos, después de años de entrenar con Bruce para controlar sus habilidades.

Entonces las cosas se pusieron peor, Timothy le había gritado a Jason que no era culpa suya que sus padres lo hubieran abandonado o estuvieran muertos, él quería estar con sus padres ahora y no era justo que se lo recriminara. La discusión terminó con el menor con la nariz rota y un ojo morado, el segundo apenas tenía un verdugón en uno de los lados de su rostro.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y el recuerdo cambió, también el lugar en el que se encontraba. Aquel paisaje seguía siendo parte de las propiedades de Bruce, pero no era el jardín… Era el cementerio familiar.

Bruce, Alfred, Richard, Timothy, Barbara y una jovencita de cabello negro de rasgos orientales, estaban alrededor de una tumba, la tumba de Jason; todos ellos estaban llorando como si el mundo hubiera llegado a su fin. En cierta forma fue así. De lo que J’onn sabía, él niño fue asesinado a la edad de quince años por el mismo espectro que se robó los poderes de Barbara, sucedió en otro país, durante una misión que el gobierno le había asignado a Batman. Nunca hallaron su cuerpo, según el reporte oficial, el demoniaco espectro había hecho explotar al chico antes de que Bruce pudiera llegar a salvarlo.

Después de eso Bruce no volvió a entrenar a nadie más.

La lluvia terminó y el paisaje cambió, estaba en la mansión de nuevo. El mayordomo estaba en el salón principal, viéndose sorprendido, o tan sorprendido como podía dejarse ver en realidad. Ahí, frente a Bruce, estaba un niño de unos nueve o diez años, portando un traje oscuro y con él iba un enorme perro negro, que destacaba entre el resto de los animales que lo rodeaban.

Esa fue la llegada de Damian Wayne al Ghul, el hijo de Bruce por lo que escuchó pocas horas atrás. El niño recitó su nombre completo, su edad, que eran diez años, y en todas las artes en las que su madre lo había entrenado. Había destacado en todas las áreas y su habilidad especial era la de domar a cualquier bestia a su alrededor, también era vegetariano y estaba ahí para aprender a controlar a los fantasmas y espectros.

Fue la primera vez que J’onn J’onzz vio a Bruce completamente sorprendido y asustad por igual.

Los recuerdos fueron cambiando más rápidamente a partir de ese momento. Era obvio para cualquier persona que el menor, Damian, no se llevaba bien con los pupilos de su padre, sin embargo Richard hacía todo lo que podía para que todos se llevaran lo mejor posible. Timothy se mantenía al margen todo el tiempo que podía y Cassandra parecía estar feliz cuando todos estaban reunidos.

Manhunter se dio cuenta de que los recuerdos iban cada vez más rápido,  sin embargo ese último que estaba viendo le llamó la atención, Jason Todd, el niño muerto, estaba ahí, luciendo muy confundido, mientras los demás lo rodeaban, abrazándolo asfixiantemente, mientras Bruce parecía estar observando a varios metros de distancia.

Jason Todd era Red Hood…el segundo discípulo de Batman.

Suponía que eso explicaba muchas cosas, no obstante no pudo analizarlas ahora, una luz cegadora lo estaba arrastrando. Finalmente su cuerpo se había curado y estaba recobrando la conciencia. No se había esperado que apenas hubiera estado inconsciente unos diez minutos.

VI

Planificación

Ahora que Manhunter estaba despierto era momento de dar las explicaciones convenientes, especialmente para aquellos, como Conner, Damian y Cassandra, que no sabían de quien estaba hablando, Dick iba a ignorar las miradas de Tim, las de Alfred y por supuesto que pretendería que el “elefante en la habitación” no existía.

—Ace Royal— comenzó el mayor —Es una entidad de clase Espectrum, comúnmente conocido como Espectro. Se ha asumido que es una Inferos y es altamente peligrosa— esperaba que ellos recordaran lo que estaba diciendo, porque un espectro y un fantasma no eran la misma cosa aunque muchos pensaran que sí —Ella tiene la apariencia de una niña de catorce o quince años, pero no deben dejarse engañar, en los reportes históricos que hablan de ella algunos tienen más de cincuenta años, no es posible determinar su edad real con los datos que tenemos pero es seguro que tienen más de cincuenta años— se los aclaraba en caso de que alguno de ellos se la topara y se compadecía de su apariencia, aunque, pensándolo bien, el único que caería por eso sería él mismo —Ella tiene la habilidad particular de crear ilusiones y también el de distorsionar la realidad de su entorno a voluntad— cómo, cuándo, o de dónde habían sacado esa información era algo que no sabía y que no quería saber —Tiene poderes que superan fácilmente a cualquier espectro que hayamos enfrentado —y sí, ni siquiera el Joker tenía poderes como esos— Pero no es omnisciente ni tampoco imbatible— La Liga la había derrotado antes, confinándola a Arkham, eso es lo que ellos sabían, era la versión oficial, extraoficialmente a nadie se le había revelado la verdad —Si ella tiene a Bruce su rescate será complicado, pero no imposible— no sabía por qué les estaba repitiendo lo que ya sabían, pero, esperen, era porque no quería contestar a ninguna pregunta incómoda.

—Mi única misión al venir aquí— comentó J’onn —Era la de rescatar a Conner Kent para devolverlo con su familia, sin embargo, el rescate de Batman debe es mi prioridad ahora. ¿Qué planes tienes para contrarrestar el poder de Ace Royal, Nightwing?— Él no había estado cuando habían confinado a Ace, diez años atrás, a Arkham, ya que ese espectro había vagado por toda Gotham, y otras partes del mundo, a voluntad hasta que La Liga se hizo cargo de ella.

—No tengo ninguno por ahora— era la verdad, no tenía caso mentirles —No estuve en esa misión hace diez años y Batman nunca mencionó qué fue lo que pasó— no había nada en los archivos, ni en los del gobierno ni en los personales.

—¿Qué?— Las mirada se dirigieron a Jason, después de la partida de Dick y la Tim él pasó mucho tiempo con Bruce, aprendió algunas cosas que los otros dos pupilos no conocieron, ellos pensaban que él podría saber algo, después de todo le gustaba aprender y leer cualquier cosa que Bruce tuviera entre sus archivos —Yo ni siquiera vivía aquí hace diez años— no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Esperaba que él te hubiese dicho algo al respecto— Tim comentó, manteniendo la amargura en su voz bajo control, él había estado poco más de un año ausente, ese año que Jason pasó con Bruce y también fue el año en que murió —Algo más que solo la “técnica” para bloquear tu mente de telépatas— Bruce se las había enseñado precisamente para lidiar con espectros como Ace, porque ella tenía la habilidad de leer mentes también, aunque a Dick se le pasó mencionarlo.

—¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?— Damian peguntó demandante, él no había escuchado de eso, pero solo había estado un año con su padre, el segundo año que tenía ahí Batman había estado perdido.

—Martinillo— Dick le contestó, había sido él quien se la enseñó a Damian.

—¿Realmente, Grayson?— patético, no se le ocurría otra manera mejor de describirlo.

—Sí, fue idea de Bruce. De cualquier forma eso nos deja con pocas opciones —entonces se dirigió a uno de sus invitados — J’onn, creo que tú no estabas en esa misión, pero quizás sepas algo que no esté en los archivos oficiales— era su última esperanza.

—No, sólo conozco la versión oficial. Sin embargo lo que se decía entre los miembros de la Liga era que no se necesitó de los poderes de Diana ni los de Clark, fue únicamente Batman quien confinó a Ace Royal en Arkham. Nunca se reveló que clase de método usó. Lo siento— notó la decepción en los rostros de casi todos ellos, en el niño no, quizás porque era muy joven para entender, y tampoco en Barbara Gordon, ella parecía estar pensando en algo y él no se equivocaba.

—Tal vez sí hay una manera de llegar a ella y a Bruce— la pelirroja habló, logrando que todos se concentraran en ella —Después de todo, tenemos todo lo que Bruce tenía en ese momento— ninguno de ellos pareció entenderla. A decir verdad a ella le sorprendía que Damian siguiera escuchando, el niño parecía haber madurado un poco, hacía un año él sencillamente se hubiera ido mientras les decía lo inútiles que eran —Hace una década, todo lo que Batman tenía era la habilidad de mandar a los espectros y fantasmas de vuelta, la capacidad de solidificar la energía y el poder de controlar a las personas y los fantasmas. Nosotros tenemos todo eso aquí mismo y, además, tenemos un plus, también tenemos a alguien con la capacidad de controlar a los animales— ella sonrió, mirando a Damian, el niño pareció sorprendido de que lo estuviera incluyendo _apropósito_.

—No– Tim había dicho al instante –Lo que estas sugiriendo es peligroso y no es una buena idea— ella estaba loca, rematadamente loca.

—¿De qué están hablando?— Conner preguntó, sintiendo que se había perdido de algo.

—No estoy seguro— J’onn  podía leer la mente de las personas, pero le era imposible seguirle el paso a esos jóvenes, definitivamente eran discípulos de Batman.

—Piénsalo, es nuestra mejor opción y ustedes tienen una muy buena coordinación— ella se cruzó de brazos, como si eso pudiera hacer que sus palabras fueran aceptadas por Tim —Es por Bruce— remató, sabiendo que Red Robin no se atrevería a objetarle.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, Babs— Dick fue el que habló ahora— La única vez que tratamos no salió muy bien— claro que eso había sido unos tres años atrás.

—Entre nosotros, no entre ustedes, estoy segura de que tienen posibilidades, son más compatibles de lo que crees —tres años atrás sólo habían sido Ella, Tim, Diana y Conner, definitivamente no iba a funcionar, no estaban coordinados en lo absoluto y la práctica fue un completo desastre —¿Qué dices tú, Jason? ¿Le darías una oportunidad a Tim?— si ella lo conocía bien ya sabía lo que iba a contestarle.

—Tratar no podría matarme, hagámoslo— a él le gustaba bromear sobre su muerte porque eso incomodaba a los demás y le hacía pensar en el evento como en un mal sueño y no como algo real.

—No tenías que decirlo así —Dick suspiró, olvidando momentáneamente que se suponía que ellos no se hablaban, o algo así —¿Qué dices tú, Damian?— el plan seguramente funcionaría con los cuatro de ellos, pero incluir a Damian sonaba mejor que dejarlo fuera.

—Primero explícame exactamente de que están hablando— porque él tenía una idea, pero necesitaba estar seguro.

Cassandra, J’onn, Conner y el propio Damian no podían creer la locura que les estaban sugiriendo, sencillamente habían tantas cosas que podían salir _mal_. La chica no hablaba, solo se comunicaba por señas y le fue imposible a ninguno de ellos entender todo lo que estaba diciendo de lo rápido que movía sus manos… Quizás sería mejor dejarla a ella fuera de su plan de todas formas…

Veinticuatro horas después, ya que estaban listos y descansados, se prepararon para ir a Arkham, decidieron no mencionarlo a La Liga, después de todo el gobierno seguramente trataría de volar la ciudad antes de querer arreglar las cosas. No gracias.

Damian no estaba feliz con su lugar en ese plan. Viajar en una maleta, por muy cómoda y adecuada que fuera, no era su estilo. Pero Dick había insistido, junto con Tim, en que él era un “arma secreta” y que no podían dejar que Ace lo viera. Por eso es que ni Jason ni Conner sabían que estaría yendo en la maleta. Damian tuvo que aceptar, después de todo no tuvo opción una vez que los mayores lo drogaron para durmiera por un par de horas.

Ahora definitivamente rescatarían a Bruce.


	3. 7-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora les dejo los capítulos del 7 al 9.  
> La siguiente actualización será el día 30-10-16  
> Espero que lo disfruten.  
> Ya solo quedan dos actualizaciones restantes, no falta mucho para que sepan como termina.  
> Y, por supuesto, quizás haga una secuela de éste fic, pero lo dejo totalmente en manos de ustedes.  
> Nos vemos el domingo =)

VII

Arkham I

Arkham fue, décadas atrás, un hospital psiquiátrico, cerrado por un accidente en la seguridad que causó que algunos de los internos mataran a casi todos que se encontraban esa noche en el lugar. Arkham también tenía la grieta principal, fue en dónde un idiota quizo obtener “pruebas” de que existían los fantasmas y ocasión la primera y más peligrosa rasgadura entre ambos planos.

Ahora ellos cinco estaban caminando por el primer edificio, como si se tratara de un paseo por el parque central de New York. ¿Y después se preguntaban porque no tenían amigos “normales”? en opinión de Jason, era más o menos igual de peligroso caminar, de noche, en el parque central de NY que caminar de noche ahí mismo, nunca sabes cuándo te puede saltar encima un depredador sexual, por supuesto eso lo había dicho mientras miraba a Dick…

Era algo muy bueno que Damian estuviera  durmiendo en la maleta que llevaba Kon, era aún mejor que Manhunter hubiese decidido cuidarles las espaldas, manteniendo la distancia adecuada detrás de ellos y, sin duda, era toda una fortuna que Tim hubiese acordado con Conner que durante toda la misión estaría en modo “activo”.

Eso quería decir que Tim sería quien controlara todas sus acciones a menos que pensara que era mejor devolverle el control a Kon.

—No ocurrió de esa manera— Dick susurró, ligeramente ruborizado, definitivamente no había pasado como Jason decía.

—Me saltaste encima, Dicky,  literalmente, en el parque central— él sabía que no era el momento, demonios, era el peor lugar, pero Arkham ponía sus nervios al borde y atacar a alguien era su forma de defenderse de esas horrible sensaciones que le recordaban la primera vez que se murió.

—Pero eso fue porque pensé que ibas a atacar a esas mujeres, no puedes culparme por confundirte con un ladrón cuando estabas vestido como uno— en su defensa, eso era completamente cierto, hasta ese momento no sabía que es lo que Jason estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

—Pudiste— pero antes de terminar Tim les había hecho un gesto con su mano izquierda, al parecer había visto algo.

—No es nada, pero podrían dejar de discutir. Este lugar también me pone nervioso— era la primera vez que él estaba ahí —Pero estar discutiendo sólo le dará nuestra posición al enemigo antes de tiempo— no hubo ni terminado esa frase cuando una figura se puso justo al final del pasillo.

—Qué bueno que el plan va muy bien— murmuró Jason, al mismo tiempo que Tim trataba de no decirle que se callara, tenían muchos problemas de por sí, no necesitaban su sarcasmo.

La figura que estaba delante  de ellos era la de un hombre, alto y delgado pero musculoso, atlético era una mejor descripción. El traje que llevaba no les era familiar a todos pero Tim sin duda sabía que lo había visto en algún lado, además de que parecía tener unos lentes, bastante grandes y redondos, que cubrían sus ojos. Había algo inquietamente familiar en él. Ese tipo estaba corriendo hacia ellos ahora.

 **—¡Sepárense!—** Red Robin había gritado, sabiendo que en un pasillo de no más de tres metros de ancho, y estaba siendo generoso con esa medida, no había a dónde ir. Él corrió hacia atrás **—¡Corre Kon!** — tuvo que liberarlo porque liberarlo de su control, en un buen día no le gustaría encontrarse con ese tipo, en uno malo como este era una pesadilla.

—¿Qué está…?— Nightwing había querido preguntar, sin embargo unas dagas afiladas, de energía solidificada, habían ido en su dirección por lo que usó sus brillantes alas para cubrirse. Vio, con mucho asombro, cómo ese tipo pasó de él con un gran y grácil salto, sea quien sea era muy hábil sin duda.

—Maldita sea—Jason había mascullado entre dientes, no había tenido tiempo de moverse mucho ya que sabía que ese tipo iba a ir directamente a él, como antes —Talon— si corría hacia Tim y los demás los pondría en peligro. El agresor estaba encima de él, ya que lo había derribado por completo, sentado sobre su pecho.

—Padre Todd— su voz era realmente familiar para todos ahí, demasiado. Él hizo una fina rasgadura en la mejilla izquierda de Jason con una de sus garras —Vamos a jugar un poco— sin embargo él se levantó, para dirigirse hacia Nightwing, quien ya estaba atacándolo.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?— y su combate a puño cerrado parecía bastante parejo, incluso si Jason se había metido y eran dos contra uno.

—Gray Talon— él pateó a Dick, mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás, junto a los otros. Sujetó el puño de Jason, reteniéndolo —Haz crecido padre— se rio, dejándolo libre para seguir su combate —Más alto— la última vez que se habían visto tenía como año y medio, probablemente.

—Ego tenebris exilii locum unde venis et quo vadis— Jason lo golpeó con su palma, logrando empujarlo apenas un par de metros, al parecer ese tipo también se había vuelto más fuerte.

— **¡Agachate!—** Tim le había gritado a Dick y a Jason por igual, dejando que fuera Conner quien se hiciera cargo.

Gray Talon salió despedido en ese momento, chocando contra el muro del final del pasillo, rompiéndolo, aunque su cuerpo no se detuvo ahí, ellos pudieron oír cómo se rompían unos tres o cuatro muros más.

—Sorprendente— Dick sabía que Kon era poderoso, pero eso estaba en un mejor nivel de lo que él recordaba —¿Por qué la prisa?— preguntó algo confundido al ver como Red Robin se apresuraba a correr hacia el punto en el que debían de doblar.

—Si crees que está acabado te equivocas, no tardará mucho en levantarse y venir por nosotros de nuevo— él no quería tener que despertar a Damian, pero si Talon volvía tendría que hacerlo, por su propia seguridad —De haber sabido que él estaba aquí hubiese traído a un equipo distinto— dijo para sí mismo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que él sabía que no se trataba del mismo Talon, pero no dejaba de serle muy familiar.

—No creo que se levante después de eso— Dick comentó, mirando a Jason ahora —¿Conoces a nuestro anfitrión, Jay?— le pareció que eran bastante familiares y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—No quieres saber, y sí, ese maldito sin duda se levantará, no es un ser vivo, Nightwing, Talon es un Inferos, nacido en el mismo lugar que Ace— oh sí, su tipo de espectro corpóreo favorito, los locos. Talon, Ace, y otros más, eran seres que nacieron en el plano Alfa, que tenían un cuerpo de carne y hueso para vagar en su plano, eso era un Inferos, que, además de todo eso, tenían las habilidades parecidas a las de ellos, en caso de éste Talon, solidificar la energía, fuerza aumentada y, como adicional, un gusto insano por matar, todo un encanto.

—Démonos prisa entonces— Dick reprimió un suspiro, a él también le pareció que ese tipo le era familiar aunque nunca lo hubiese visto.

—No sabía que habías peleado con Talon, RR— Jason se dirigió a Tim, todos estaban corriendo ahora, excepto Damian que seguía en la maleta, y Manhunter, que ya no se encontraba con ellos.

—No es el mismo Talon, pero supongo que son más o menos lo mismo— Había sido en esa misión en la que casi morían, no deseaba repetir la experiencia, muchas gracias.

—Este es más rápido, más agresivo— Kon comentó, mirando hacia la derecha, no lo dijo, pero éste Talon se sentía diferente, como una marejada de sangre, el que habían enfrentado antes le daba la impresión de ser más como muros sangrando, no era fácil de explicar.

—¿Hay más de uno?— Jason estaba legítimamente sorprendido —¡Por supuesto que hay más de uno! — él debió de haberlo adivinado cuando había visto la cara de Talon tiempo atrás, lo que lo hacía pensar —¿Alguna vez viste su rostro?—

—No, estábamos tratando de no morir— Tim comentó, en un tono más agresivo del esperado —Tú sí lo ha visto, puedo asumir — ellos estaban llegando una de las partes más abiertas, era uno de los “patios comunes” del primer edificio.

—¿Eso es importante?— Dick preguntó, no entendiendo por qué, si era un espectro debían de mandarlo de vuelta, eso era todo, aunque no  fuera algo sencillo.

—Realmente no quieres saber cómo se ve detrás de la máscara, Dick— Jason comentó, tratando de no pensar mucho en eso.

Por desgracia, tuvieron que detenerse debido a que Talon, _el otro Talon_ , estaba en el patio común. Tim se puso en posición de combate, reconociendo que aquel era el que ellos habían enfrentado hacía un año y se veía peor que en ese entonces.

Y por si lo dudaban justo detrás de Talon estaba la prueba, un tercer asesino estaba ahí, con una máscara diferente a la de los otros dos, con menor densidad muscular pero seguramente era igual o más peligroso que los anteriores.

VIII

Arkham II

Jason había muerto a los quince años, pero no habían pasado ni tres meses de su muerte cuando había vuelto a la vida, sin más memoria que el saber su propio nombre. Había sido cuidado y curado de sus heridas en una iglesia, ubicada en un pueblo lejano en alguna parte perdida de Estados Unidos; un par de meses después estaba completamente sano pero sin recordar nada aún, por lo que el Padre Colin le permitió quedarse y pronto fue aprendiendo los “tejes y manejes” del oficio sacerdotal.

Él estaba seguro de que había muerto, lo recordaba bien, no entendía por qué o cómo estaba con vida y no le importaba. Antes de un año todos en el pueblo sabían que tenía cualidades especiales, la capacidad de expulsar a los “demonios” y fantasmas que aparecían, por lo cual la gente lo apodaba “Padre Todd” aunque solo fuera un niño de dieciséis años. El sacerdote del lugar estaba entrenándolo para que mejorara, lejos de estar molesto estaba muy agradecido de tener a un niño con tales dotes para el bien de su pueblo.

Ahí fue cuando conoció a Talon, verlo fue lo que comenzó a desencadenar sus recuerdos. Gray Talon, como decía llamarse, tenía movimientos que había visto antes, en algún lado, su voz le era muy familiar y ese rostro, muy atractivo por cierto, era el de alguien a quien conocía.

Él realmente no pudo vencer a Talon ninguna de las veces en las que lo vio, el Padre de la localidad fue quien lo expulsó finalmente, pero todos los acontecimientos lo hicieron recuperar gran parte de sus memorias… Él tenía que volver a Gotham, a su hogar.

Al volver fue recibido por todos ellos, conoció a Damian y más o menos se toleraban entre sí, él tenía diecisiete años entonces. A Bruce le había costado creer que se trataba de él, pero después de unas pocas pruebas y algunas preguntas personales lo había abrazado y lo había mantenido ahí por dos meses, sin dejarlo salir ni siquiera al jardín. Pocos tiempo después Bruce desapareció.

Era curioso que Jason se acordara de todo eso justo ahora que otros dos Talon les estuvieran tapando el paso. Le resultaban familiares de alguna forma, él sabía que nunca los había visto pero, sin duda, le eran conocidos, la forma en la que caminaban, en la que se preparaban para correr hacia ellos. Menos mal que estaban en un lugar más despejado, tenían más espacio para maniobrar.

—Creo que debería despertar a Damian— Tim murmuró para que lo escucharan los otros dos, al mirar atrás se dio cuenta de que Manhunter no estaba por ahí, fantástico. Al menos sabía que estaría buscando a Bruce y eso podía darles una ventaja en cuanto al tiempo, quizás.

—No, tenerlo brincando por ahí sería más arriesgado— Dick comentó, suponiendo que esos dos eran tan hábiles como el primero y que los tres tenían la resistencia que su familia decía que tenían —¿No sería mejor que llamaras a Roy y a Kory?— le preguntó al segundo, la verdad es que una ayuda no les vendría mal, sentía hasta la médula que esos tipos eran peligrosos.

—Oh, no, la última vez no salió tan bien— lo recordaba muy bien por desgracia —Si piensas que un fantasma o un espectro no puede “morir”, te equivocas, esos tipos pueden matar cualquier cosa, literalmente, cualquier cosa— todo porque eran Inferos, podían matar  lo que tenía piel y huesos, lo que fuera espectral o incluso demoniaco, era una de las lecciones que Bruce les había enseñado desde el principio.

—Entonces, ¿A qué dirección deberíamos ir?— Dick estaba esperando a que ese par se decidiera a atacarlos para tomar el contrataque, pero ninguno de sus agresores parecía tener prisa.

—Ninguna— Tim se agachó, jalándolos a ellos al piso también, dejando que Conner los empujara tal como lo había hecho con el primer Talon.

Por desgracia eso no funcionó, el Talon de menor tamaño había usado la palma de su mano para detener el ataque, él ya no llevaba la máscara puesta, revelando su rostro frente a Conner. Talon estaba usando su índice derecho para darle un gesto de “No se hace” a Kon, quien estaba bastante asombrado.

—Santa…— Dick no se atrevió a decir más, ese Talon era idéntico a Tim, salvo que tenía los ojos amarillos, y ahora estaba corriendo hacia ellos.

— **¡Kon! ¡Quítate de su camino!—** él había ido para ayudar a Conner, quien parecía haberse quedado petrificado. No solo él, también Damian corría peligro porque era el sobrino de Clark quien estaba llevando la maleta en la que lo habían metido.

Por fortuna él pudo meterse entre Talon y Kon, utilizando su Bo para detener la Katana. No podía pedir ayuda  a los otros dos, el Talon de mayor tamaño había ido en contra de Jason y Dick, causándoles bastantes problemas.

—¿Ya divirtiéndose sin mí, Red, Black?— el primer Talon acaba de llegar, no parecía estar herido de ninguna forma. No iba a presentarlos, pero en orden eran Gray Talon, Black Talon y Red Talon. Él también se había quitado la máscara, dejando a la vista su rostro y sus ojos dorados.

—Él es…— Dick no podía creerlo, el primer Talon era idéntico a él —Entonces, éste…— esquivar golpe no era tan fácil cuando se estaba distraído.

—Sí, debe verse como yo— Jason respondió, alejándose para mantener la distancia del Talon más grande, así mismo lo hizo Dick.

 Maravilloso, al parecer Ace pensó que sería muy divertido hacerlos pelear con otras versiones de ellos mismos, salvo que no parecían ilusiones, ellos eran bastante reales. Después de todo se los habían topado antes.

Los tres Talon se reunieron cuando el más pequeño se alejó de Tim, para ponerse cerca de los otros dos. Viéndolos juntos era evidente que eran diferentes, no solo en su aspecto, sino también en sus trajes, que, aunque muy similares, no eran realmente el mismo modelo. El Talon más alto se quitó la máscara también, a diferencia de Jason él no tenía flequillo blanco.

—¿Uno contra uno?— la idea de Dick era que se enfrentaran a sus semejantes, eso debería funcionar en algún nivel, después de todo ellos conocían sus propias capacidades y debilidades, al menos eso esperaba, pero ese plan era tanto una ventaja como una desventaja.

—Estoy de acuerdo— Gray Talon dijo con una sonrisa, mirando justo detrás de ellos, en donde venía llegando alguien más, un hombre pesado pero rápido.

—Me carga la…—Jason había murmurado al mirar hacia atrás, igual que los demás, al escuchar las pisadas. Ese tipo debía de medir más de dos metros, quizás dos metros diez, no iba vestido como los Talon, pero eso sin duda era un traje de combate y él aún mantenía la cara cubierta.

—Creo que es momento de despertar a Damian— Tim tomó la maleta que sostenía Kon, de ninguna manera iban a ganar si estaban peleando y cuidando al niño.

—No sé si eso sea una buena idea— Comentó Kon, olvidándose de su vergüenza al no poder moverse minutos antes, eso había sido porque su enemigo era idéntico a Tim, él nunca iría en contra de Tim.

—¿Quién es ese?— Dick le preguntó a su homologo, esperando que fuera tan platicador como él mismo.

—Heretic— Gray Talon no era un gran conversador si no estaba interesado, parte de su entrenamiento, pero justo en ese momento ellos cuatro lo estaban cautivando, hacía mucho que no podía hacer uso de todo su poder y eso le parecía divertido.

Quizás no era tan tarde para pedir el apoyo de La Liga.

IX

Arkham III

Manhunter se había separado de los chicos desde antes de la aparición de Talon, por lo que él no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar de Arkham.

J’onn J’onzz tenía por prioridad encontrar a Batman, rescatarlo si podía o, en caso de que no, fuera por sus discípulos, claro que debía tener mucho cuidado al estar atravesando los muros de ese lugar,  Arkham contenía muchas malas memorias, había tanta sangre derramada que él podía olerla como si los acontecimientos pasados estuvieran ocurriendo justo frente a él. Tanta maldad en un solo punto no era común, sin duda era por eso que lo llamaban “El Nido”.

No pasó mucho tiempo buscando cuando encontró a quien buscaba, Batman se encontraba bien, no parecía estar encarcelado ahí, de hecho él parecía sostener una plática bastante amena con una jovencita de cabello negro y tez pálida, ella debía de ser Ace Royal. Por desgracia ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, después de todo tenía grandes poderes y ni un extraterrestre con las habilidades de Manhunter podía escapar de Ace.

En el jardín común de Arkham las cosas no estaban tan bien como algunos de ellos habían querido, dividirse no había sido exactamente una buena idea.

Primero habían intentado que cada uno combatiera con su contraparte, con lo cual dejaban a Damian contra el tipo más grande, pero Kon estaba apoyándolo para mantenerlo lejos del alcance de ese mastodonte, Damian se negaba a llamar a ninguna criatura para que lo ayude porque no iba a dejar que ese maldito le hiciera daño a ninguno de sus _amigos._

A Tim no le estaba yendo exactamente muy bien con su homólogo, Red Talon peleaba de una manera lógica y controlada, predecible de cierta forma pero difícil de contrarrestar, principalmente porque no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, era una hoja en blanco y eso hacía que algunos de sus movimientos  fueran imposibles de anticipar.

Jason estaba en desventaja contra su doble, no se trataba de la fuerza, ni la velocidad, en eso estaban bastante iguales, era su maldito aguante para el dolor, ese tipo debía de ser un bastardo masoquista o algo parecido, también podía ser que no pudiera sentir ninguno de sus golpes, realmente no podía saberlo.

Dick estaba perdiendo terreno en contra de su otro yo, nunca esperó que su flexibilidad y habilidad acrobática sería usada en su contra, eso y que Gray Talon tenía mucha creatividad para combatir, como estirarse hasta el límite, dejando que sus garras rasgaran lo que tuvieran a su alcance, sin importarle que pudiera lesionarse la espalda o las piernas, el tipo sin duda estaba bastante desequilibrado mentalmente.

Y ninguno de ellos estaba utilizando sus habilidades sobrenaturales… Era momento de cambiar de oponente.

Damian y Jason se encargarían de Heretic, después de todo ellos dos trabajaban muy bien juntos aunque lo hicieran a regañadientes, tenían la velocidad y la fuerza de su lado, por otro lado, Jason seguro que podría distraer a Heretic lo suficiente para que Damian se encargara de noquearlo, o matarlo, o lo que fuera que pudieran hacer mientras los demás se desocupaban.

Kon se lanzó hacia Gray Talon y Black Talon, empujándolos fuera del jardín, hacia la entrada, se mantendría empujándolos para ganar algo de tiempo, y dejar que se deshicieran del más pequeño primero.

Red Talon no era competencia para red Robin y Nightwing al mismo tiempo, por lo que lo noquearon en cuestión de minutos, ahora podrían ayudar a los otros dos contra Heretic mientras que Conner mantuviera a los otros lejos un poco más.

Desafortunadamente Gray Talon había vuelto antes de lo esperado, había logrado golpear a Conner con una de sus dagas de energía y eso lo había distraído lo suficiente, detrás de él Black Talon iba llegando, aventando a Kon sobre Tim y Dick.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de jugar— Gray había dicho, mientras pateaba suavemente a Red Talon, para hacerlo ponerse de pie —Deja de actuar, Red, es tiempo de hacer este juego más _interesante—_ entonces él comenzó a emitir un ligero brillo azul, solidificando unas enormes alas, muy parecidas a las de Nightwing.

—No me jodas—Jason murmuró para sí mismo, esos tipos tenían entonces las mismas habilidades que ellos o unas muy similares —¿Alguien tiene un plan? Porque creo que realmente lo necesitamos ahora— ellos se reunieron en un solo punto, por un lado tenían al Heretic y por el otro a los otros tres, había mucho a donde correr, pero no creía que eso fuera a servirles gran cosa.

—¿Cuándo no tengo un plan?— bien, Tim no podía decir que tenía un plan realmente, pero estaba trabajando en algo mientras peleaba contra ellos, ya había supuesto que sus dobles tendrían habilidades iguales o similares a las suyas, pero… Había cosas que no podían combatir.

Hablando de Nightwing, su habilidad especial no era, realmente, solidificar sus alas, Dick tenía la capacidad de hacerse muy ligero y por eso podía volar con ellas, algo que ninguno de ellos podía hacer pero seguro que el Talon uno sí.  También podía mandar a los fantasmas y espectros de vuelta, pero eso era una habilidad adquirida por práctica, por lo que posiblemente Talon tenía algún talento, como convocar pequeños espíritus o algo así, en oposición. Lo que le preocupaba era la verdadera especialidad de Dick, con la que nació y la cual no usaba mucho, porque era peligrosa: su control sobre la Luz, podía solidificarla, crear destellos e incluso destruir espíritus con ella, era algo que al mayor no le gustaba usar mucho a menos que fuera como un mero espectáculo visual.

Sobre Red Hood,  no habían muchas cosas que decir sobre él, había aprendido a exorcizar demonios y espíritus de manera religiosa y por los medios de Bruce, Talon dos seguramente podría convocar espíritus o algo así también. Cuando Jason murió no tenía ninguna cualidad especial de la cual preocuparse, fue cuando volvió que se reveló esa habilidad. Él podía controlar a los fantasmas, espectros y cualquier ser astral que fuera susceptible a ello, por eso podía comandar a Kory, un espectro, y a Roy, un fantasma. Lo preocupante de él, y que seguramente tenía su contra parte, era que _No podía Morirse_  y que sus heridas sanaban muy, pero muy rápido, si Talon dos tenía esas cualidades también esa pelea podría tardar incluso _días._

Sobre sí mismo, Red Robin, podía enumerar todas sus buenas y malas cualidades, era capaz de entender a las máquinas y armar cualquier cosa que quisiera, poseía un grado de telequinesis muy básico que no le serviría ni para mover diez quilos, pero era útil para no tener que caminar por pequeños objetos. Poseía un nivel de telepatía muy básico, en realidad solo funcionaba con los “peones” que manejaba y únicamente durante su tiempo de enlace. Él había nacido con tres habilidades especiales, el manejo de las máquinas, abrir y cerrar pequeños portales, de esa manera podía mandar a los espectros al otro plano, porque él no podía hacerlo como los demás por mucho que lo intentó y se le hizo más fácil de esa última forma, y por último, su poder más peligroso, su _voz_ , era con su voz que podía controlar a otras personas, no necesariamente necesitaba su consentimiento, pero él prefería no tener que pelear por el control de la mente de nadie. Si su contraparte tenía ese mismo poder estaban jodidos, quizás era por eso que no hablaba.

Sobre Damian, el niño ya estaba muy bien entrenado y tenían muchas cualidades y habilidades, entre ellas comandar a cualquier tipo de animal o bestia, hasta donde sabían no tenía otros poderes especiales, pero si Heretic era su contra pate, considerando que ya era un adulto,  quizás tuviera alguna habilidad que ellos desconocieran.

Así que ¿El plan? Oh bueno… era algo tan simple como las palabras que diría a continuación.

—Usaremos la segunda parte del plan original— el que habían trazado para Ace —Pero sin la parte más extrema, por lo que espero que cada uno haga su parte por sí mismo— solo deseaba que el tiempo que tuvieran les alcanzara.

—Espero que hayas hecho tus plegarias, Todd— Damian dijo, cambiando su posición de combate, él tenía un papel importante y no iba a hacerlo mal. Él no estaba haciendo una broma, estaba hablando en código.

Así fue como comenzó el final de su batalla


	4. 10-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No puedo creer que me olvidé de subir este capitulo (¡!)  
> Bueno, por eso les dejaré el final,

X

Arkham IV

Conner había salido para enfrentarse a Heretic, corrió hacia él, concentrando toda su habilidad en su cuerpo, lo golpearía hasta dejarlo fuera de combate, con toda honestidad él no sabía porque Tim no había intentado eso desde el principio. Si bien no sería nada fácil derribarlo sin duda, Kon, lo mantendría ocupado al menos diez minutos.

Dick había corrido hacia Black Talon, no usaría sólo los golpes, esta vez se encargaría de usar la luz para cegarlo primero, después de eso lo golpearía hasta acercarlo a los demás, una vez que todos estuvieran juntos podrían mandarlos de vuelta al plano Alfa. Por supuesto era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el Talon dos era muy resistente a los daños por lo que le tomaría más tiempo del esperado.

Tim se dirigió a su contra parte, utilizando su Bo para bloquear los golpes de la espada de Talon tres, quien seguía sin emitir sonido alguno, Red Robin se preguntó si sería entonces que no pudiese hablar por alguna otra razón. Sea como sea, ellos debían de adherirse al plan, juntarlos en un solo sitio y en ese momento él habría una grieta lo suficientemente grande para que dieran esos cuatro. Por el momento la parte más complicada la tenían Jason y Damian.

Jason había mirado intensamente a Gray Talon, eso en el pasado parecía funcionar muy bien por lo que lo intentaría esta vez. Talon uno se arrojó hacia él, tal como esperaba, pero tenía garras más largas, de energía solidificada, logrando hacerle varios cortes superficiales, parecía estarlo disfrutando bastante. Talon uno usó sus alas para elevarse un poco y lanzar dagas de energía hacia todas partes, no parecía no importarle si le daba a alguno de sus compañeros, manteniendo las manos abiertas y las alas extendidas.

Red Hood aprovechó ese momento para saltar sobre de él, pretendiendo que esas una o dos dagas que se le incrustaron no dolieron; Cayeron al piso aunque de pie, Jason se las arregló para poder apresarlo por la espalda, manteniendo inmovilizado por unos momentos.

—¿Me extrañaste mucho padre?— Gray Talon se burló, mirando hacia atrás, moviéndose poco a poco para zafar al menos uno de sus brazos del fuerte agarre —No tienes que retenerme, no pienso ir a ningún lado sin tu corazón en mis manos, padre Todd— le susurró, mientas sonreía siniestramente.

Damian saltó hacia ellos, aprovechándose del descuido de Talon uno, atravesándolos a ambos con su espada, haciendo un corte hacia arriba, para asegurarse de que mataría a Talon.

—Espero que vayas al infierno— el niño comentó, tratando de mantenerse calmado, debía de recordar que no se trataba de Grayson, ese era Talon, era un Inferos.

Fueron solo unos minutos, pero esa había sido una de las peleas más intensas de sus cortas vidas. Pudieron reunir a los cuatro espectros al centro del jardín, el único que seguía consciente era red Talon, el doble de Tim, el cual parecía estar muy sonriente, nada preocupado por el destino que les deparaba.

Nightwing y Red Robin se estaban preparando para expulsarlos mientras Damian y Conner se quedaban atrás, junto con Jason, quien estaba sentado en el piso, agarrándose el pecho, la espada de Damian lo había atravesado también y su maldita curación rápida no era tan _rápida_ como algunos pensaban, necesitaría un poco más de energía para sanar. Kon estaba sorprendido, al final Tim no estaba exagerando cuando le seguro que Jason no se podía morir.

Red Talon comenzó a reírse al ver la luz entre blanca y azul que lo rodeaba a él y a sus tres compañeros, esa sería la primera vez que alguien lograba derrotarlos a los cuatro juntos, pero no tenía mucha opción, después de todo ese era su trato con Ace…

—Esto no ha terminado— Red Talon habló por primera vez, sorprendiendo a su homologo —Nos veremos de nuevo, cazadores— y en ese momento él tronó los dedos de su mano izquierda, haciendo que el aire se calentara, una grieta apareció en el piso y ellos cuadro cayeron en ella —No olvidaremos esto— la brecha se cerró después, dejando a ambos cazadores muy asombrados.

—¿Podía abrir portales con esas facilidad?— Dick miró a Tim, porque de lo que él sabía Tim no podía hacerlo, necesitaba concretarse mucho para abrir una grieta tan grande y luego debía de mantenerse concentrado para cerrarla.

—Tendremos que tomar medidas para estas eventualidades— quizás su contraparte había sacrificado alguna otra habilidad, quizás era simplemente más poderoso, sea como sea ya tomaría medidas al respecto apenas rescataran a Bruce.

—Y ni siquiera viste todo lo que ese malnacido puede hacer— Jason murmuró, refiriéndose a Gray Talon, porque él recordaba que ese bastardo era más peligroso, hacía unos momentos sólo estaba jugando con ellos —¿Las putas alas? Son para exhibición— ignoró cuando los demás trataron de corregirle el vocabulario —Me preocupaba más que sacara copias de sí mismo— pasó la última vez y no fue nada agradable.

—¿Copias?—Dick trató de no pensar en ello, un doble de sí mismo era malo ¿Pero varias? No, no, no. Debía de haber una forma de encarcelarlos en algún lado o algo así, sencillamente eran Inferos peligrosos.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo, venimos aquí a rescatar a padre, no a platicar sobre sus dobles— Damian ya estaba caminando hacia uno de los pasillos, no importaba si no sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir, eventualmente encontraría a su padre y lo rescataría.

—Manhunter aún no ha vuelto— Conner comentó mientras miraba por todo el lugar, iba entendiendo porque se les advertía que se mantuvieran alejados de ahí.

—Arkham es grande, pero no creo que se haya perdido— Dick murmuró para sí mismo, sabiendo que los demás lo podrían escuchar perfectamente —Hay que considerar la posibilidad de que ella lo haya visto, tal vez su invisibilidad no funciona con seres como ella— por mucho que deseara equivocarse sabía que la posibilidad de que Ace lo tuviera era grande.

—Tenemos que— las palabras de Tim se vieron interrumpidas por un sonido que provenía de lejos, eran palmadas… No, se trataba de aplausos, una persona aplaudiendo más específicamente.

—Felicidades Cazadores — se trataba de Ace, ella estaba levitando en dirección hacia ellos, aplaudiendo pausadamente. Ella les era vagamente familiar, su cabello oscuro y corto por encima de los hombros, la tez pálida grisácea y los ojos bastante abiertos. Ella vestía en blanco y negro, tenía además un pequeño recogedor en forma de trébol en su cabello.

—¿Dónde tienes a mi padre— Damian se apresuró a ponerse frente a ella, espada en mano, listo para desafiarla como si pensara que podría ganarle. Los mayores no pudieron detenerlo, lo único que podían hacer era esperar y salvarlo en caso de que ella lo atacara.

—Él es mi invitado ahora y lo seguirá siendo— todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando, lo destruido volvía a estar intacto, era como si ni hubieran sostenido una lucha contra los Talon minutos atrás.

—Libéralo— Robin ordenó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, a él no le importaba hasta dónde tuviera que llegar mientras pudiera tener a su padre de vuelta.

—Entretenme un poco más, Robin, y te dejaré verlo— ella se desvaneció dejando una línea negra justo en donde estaba, era una grieta.

—¡Regresa!— Damian gritó, corriendo hacia la grieta.

—¡Espera, Robin!— Dick corrió hacia él, para alcanzarlo antes de que el niño pasara por la apertura,  no sabían en donde acabaría si lo dejaba entrar por ahí.

—¿Dijo entretener?— Conner le preguntó a Tim, quien estaba más serio que antes.

—Chicos…—Jason ya se encontraba de pie, aunque no estuviera completamente recuperado—Espero que aun tengan un plan para esto— de la grieta estaba saliendo alguien más, un hombre bastante alto y construido, vestido de tonos oscuros y plateados.

Dick apenas había alcanzado a Damian a tiempo para evitar que entrara por la grieta y ahora los dos estaban en el piso, ya que lo había derriba en el proceso.

—¿Quién es ese?—Kon preguntó mientras se ponía delante de Tim, para protegerlo. Sentía que el tipo que estaba entrando significaba un nivel de peligro muy diferente del que estaban acostumbrados.

—Owlman— el hombre se presentó, su voz era bastante baja y grave —El amo de Talon— el sacó una pistola, apuntándole directamente a Damian al rostro, estaba a menos de tres metros del niño y de Nightwing.

El disparo resonó como si fuera un cañón y no una pistola, dejando a Conner, Tim y Jason asustados por el destino de Dick y Damian.

XI

Ace Royal

Detrás de los muros ella se encontraba mirando con atención, no estaba sola, Bruce y J'onn J'onzz también estaban ahí, sentados en cómodos sillones. En el piso estaba sentada una joven de rasgos orientales, Cassandra Cain, a ella la había sorprendido entrando por la parte trasera de Arkham, quizás pensaba “salvar” a Bruce mientras los cazadores estaban distrayéndola, quizás pensaba atacarla por la espalda cuando menos se lo esperara. No le importaba realmente, nadie podía sorprenderla, mucho menos en aquel lugar.

Ella había “nacido” muchas décadas atrás, en un mundo oscuro, frío y vacío. Fue creciendo mientras devoraba a otros seres menores sin cuerpo ni forma.

Un día un gran destello le mostró una grieta en medio del aire, era como si el mundo se estuviera partiendo. Al asomarse conoció un mundo lleno de luz y brillo, con seres parecidos a ella, seres que poseían un cuerpo para tocar, cuerpos cálidos y muy _frágiles_. Fue entonces que conoció el significado de la palabra “monstruo”.

Se alejó dela grieta y corrió lo más lejos que pudo de ella cuando volvió a su propio mundo oscuro, el cual nunca había recorrido por completo. Supo entonces que no era la única de su tipo que existía pero sin duda era mucho más fuerte que los demás, ningún ser, en su mundo o en mundo de luz, podía rivalizar con sus poderes.

Más grietas fueron apareciendo y muchos como ella salieron hacia el mundo brillante, algunos volvían con más fuerza que antes, otros más débiles y asustados, muchos no volvían a ser vistos. Cuando ella ganó más poder y confianza volvió al mundo brillante, divirtiéndose con todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Fue en uno de sus viajes por la parte que se conoce como Europa que se topó con un “cazador” por primera vez. Ella era una mujer joven de cabello dorado y ojos verdes, tenía una voz impresionante y era capaz de destruir a los fantasmas y espíritus salidos del mundo oscuro. Ella fue quien la nombro Ace Royal. Pudo haberla matado en ese mismo momento, en cualquiera de las veces que se la topó en realidad, pero no lo hizo porque fue la primera en darle un nombre, en reconocerla como algo más que “ese monstruo”. Así fue como los expedientes de Ace comenzaron a recopilarse.

Después de eso muchos otros cazadores intentaron regresarla al mundo oscuro para siempre, sin lograrlo. Ninguno de ellos podía entender porque no podían, porque ella tenía tanto poder. Un ser poderoso como ella no debería de ser concebido nunca. Sus palabras solo la ofendían y la enfurecían. Ella acabó con todos aquellos que osaron enfrentársele.

Vagar por el mundo había sido aburrido después de algunos años, así que decidió volver a Gotham, la ciudad en la que se hallaba la grieta por la que había pasado originalmente. Al estar de regreso fue testigo de un cambio que no esperaba, la ciudad entera carecía de luz, la oscuridad habitual de su mundo estaba cubriendo el lugar, unificándose con él, por lo que ese sería su hogar, el punto medio entre ambos mundos.

Ese cambio también hizo que las almas de los muertos regresaran en una forma similar en la que muchos seres eran en el mundo oscuro, la gente los llamaba fantasmas, a los que eran así pero no eran “humanos” los llamaron espectros, y los espectros que tenían un cuerpo sólido, como ella, los llamaron Inferos. Leer las lenguas de los humanos tenía su practicidad después de todo.

Pasarían décadas para que ella conociera a Espectros como el Joker, Ivy o a éste último, Owlman… Pero Owlman no era un espectro ni un Inferos, él era un hombre que provenía de otro mundo, otra dimensión según sus propias palabras. Él era especial para ella por una sencilla razón,  Owlman no le temía, a decir verdad parecía bastante fascinado por conocer a un ser como ella; le había dicho que en su mundo existía una chica muy parecida, cuyos poderes eran diferentes pero sin duda era poderosa. Su parecido no estaba únicamente en su poder sino también en su rostro. Por desgracia el señor del crimen nunca le reveló el nombre de esa niña ni en dónde estaba.

Cuando ella volvió a encontrarlo él había crecido y no estaba solo, con él iba un chico que tendría unos catorce o quince años, al cual llamaba Talon, un asesino con poderes formidables y una flexibilidad sin par. Fue cuando ella finalmente le preguntó a Owlman su nombre real.

_Thomas Wayne Jr._

Ella estuvo de acuerdo con prestar sus poderes y ayudar de vez en cuando por un poco de entretenimiento, era agradable tener seres a su alrededor que no se sintieran atemorizados de su poder.

Así fue como ayudó a todos los Talon a entrenar sus poderes, fue ella quien le enseñó a Red Talon ese control cobre las grietas con el solo tornar de sus dedos o un simple gesto como una sonrisa o un pestañeo. Fue ella quien le enseñó a Black Talon a controlar el dolor con sus poderes, a regenerarse y usar los espectros a su favor. Fue ella quien le enseñó a Gray Talon a usar la Luz en estado sólido y también semi sólido, así como hacerla viajar dentro de su cuerpo para volverlo un arma letal o hacer copias de sí mismo.

Después conoció a otro hombre que cambió su vida.

 _Bruce Wayne, Batman_ , _el más afamado cazador del mundo._

Él tampoco le temía y, de algún modo, le recordó a Owlman,  supo entonces que ellos eran, de alguna forma, los lados opuesto del mismo ser o las contra partes del karma.

Diez años atrás ella había estado a punto de romper las barreras entre su mundo, el mundo brillante y otros más porque se sentía deprimida, no había visto a Owlman o a los Talon, se sentía sola, _olvidada._ Les recordaría a los miserables humanos que ella aún existía.

Entonces llegó Batman, extendiéndole la mano, ofreciéndole su presencia, sin miedo sin segundas intenciones. Claro que buscaba detenerla, pero no quería lastimarla, había leído mucho sobre ella para entender el cómo se sentía. Así fue como la “confinó” en Arkham, visitándola regularmente para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Un año atrás ella se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera los seres como ella eran eternos, al tener un cuerpo estaba vida y por lo tanto podía _morir._ Sí, ella moriría pronto, pero antes de eso quería un poco de diversión, una última alegría.

El título de “El Rey de los Espectros” lo tendría alguien más cuando ella muriera, pero eso no era de sus preocupaciones ahora, no lo sería nunca en realidad.

Bruce, Batman, había estado de acuerdo con quedarse con ella un año completo si ella prometía que no lastimaría a nadie y lo estaba cumpliendo, por eso su trato con los Talon, ellos pelearían contra sus contra partes pero no los matarían, tampoco los lastimarían de gravedad. De esa forma los discípulos de Batman sabrían que había seres tanto o más dotados que ellos y que no dudarían en tomar su mundo si se los permitían. Era su ultimo favor para Bruce.

Ahora era turno Owlman de jugar su parte, si él hacía lo que le pedía entonces ella le concedería una parte de sus poderes, como lo habían acordado un año atrás. Él nunca prometió no matar a nadie, sólo entretenerla y llevarla al extremo de la emoción. Ahora Bruce parecía preocupado por sus chicos y ella… Ace Royal estaba sonriendo porque eso era lo más interesante que había visto en décadas.

XII

Owlman

Las alas de Nightwing habían recibido el impacto, pero la energía solidificada había estallado, dejándolos vulnerables a un segundo disparo, Owlman estaba sonriendo, matar a esos niños iba a ser sencillo. Disparó una segunda vez, esperando escuchar sus gritos de dolor y terror.

El segundo disparo había pasado rozando la mejilla de Dick, quien apenas había tenido tiempo de esquivar la bala al momento de girarse, ahora estaba hincado en el suelo, con Damian forcejeando debajo de él para liberarse. Dick estaba muy consciente de que si ese hombre era el “amo” de Talon, quienes eran sus dobles, seguramente sería el doble de Bruce, quien los entrenó y a quien ellos no eran capaces de derrotar en un encuentro de poderes, después de todo era el mejor cazador del mundo, quien podía controlar fantasmas, personas, solidificar la energía y a saber cuántas cosas más que en ese mismo momento no tenía tiempo para recordar.

Conner y Jason habían corrido al mismo tiempo para atacar a Owlman con sus puños, pero ni la habilidad de Red Hood ni el inmenso poder de Kon sirvieron de mucho, apenas lo habían hecho retroceder un par de pasos. Él golpeó a Kon, mandándolo al otro lado del amplio jardín, después le apunto a Jason justo en la frente, quedándose así por varios instantes.

—¡Suéltame!—Damian estaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Nightwing, quien no había aflojado su agarre ni un poco sobre el chico —¡Va a matarlo! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo, Grayson!— pero ni el mayor ni Tim parecían estarle prestando atención.

—Adelante—Jason retó al tipo a dispararle, él sabía que no _podía_ morir, pero si ese hombre era el doble de Bruce entonces _podría_ tener el poder para matarlo. Era un riesgo que correría si con eso les daba la oportunidad a los demás de atacarlo o de ponerse a salvo, no lo perdonarían por hacer algo tan estúpido pero ese “detalle” no le quitaba el sueño. Ya se disculparía si volvía como fantasma, de hecho él, Kory y Roy serían un trío espectral bastante cool y podrían dedicarse a fastidiar a Tim, vigilar a Damian, cuidar a Cass, acompañar a Alfred, ayudar a Bruce y hacerle la vida imposible a Dick, por el resto de sus vidas. Incluso podrían volverse una familia de fantasmas cuando todos murieran… Ya estaba divagando, al parecer “Owlman” no se había atrevido a disparar —Pensé que querías matarme— Jason sonrió, únicamente para retar a ese tipo ¿Qué podía decir? Nunca fue el mejor en cuanto a evitar el peligro, él era de los que corría directo hacia ello, no tenía instinto de preservación.

—No voy a dispararte, Jay— y en ese momento su voz sonó casi idéntica a la de Bruce. Sin otra palabra de por medio le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó bastante metros atrás —Vamos niños, mis chicos no tendrán miedo de enfrentarme,  ustedes parecen aterrados— y sonrió, apenas una torcedura de su boca hacía uno de sus costados.

—Plan B547— Tim dijo hacia los demás, esperando que resultara. Le intrigaba que Owlman no le disparara a Jason pero sí a Dick… Quizás podría usar eso a su favor, _si vivían lo suficiente_.

El plan B547 no era un plan realmente, era un movimiento practicado que requería una coordinación practicante perfecta, la cual no tenían con Damian porque nunca había visto ese movimiento, pero para eso es que se habían preparado el día anterior.

Owlman se quedó de pie, cambiando ligeramente su postura, esperando a ver qué es lo que harían esos niños; si su plan era atacarlo por sorpresa entonces no iba a funcionar y sin duda los mataría esta vez.

— **Comando uno—** La voz de Tim cambió ligeramente, haciendo que Kon y Robin entraran en su dominio, ahora ellos harían exactamente lo que él quisiera. El único problema con ese tipo de movimientos era que él mismo quedaba expuesto a un ataque, ya que su atención se dividiría entre su entorno y sus “peones”.

Ahora era el turno de Jason y Dick para moverse, ambos utilizaron la técnica para expulsar espíritus que Batman les había enseñado, la cual en la que los dos eran muy buenos. Esta consistía en estirar las manos, juntando pulgares e índices, formando una “pica” en el hueco que quedaba entre ambas manos, además de eso debían de gritar, cualquier cosa estaba bien para el caso o solo gritar, con todas sus fuerzas. Realmente gritar no era necesario, era sólo una manera de enfocar su energía para eliminar a los fantasmas. El movimiento en sí mismo mandaba una ola expansiva de energía astral, que combinada con el Haz de Luz Blanca que ambos eran capaces de emitir los fantasmas eran “exorcizados” y regresados al plano Alfa.

Por desgracia Owlman no era un fantasma y eso lo único que logró fue empujarlo no más de un par de metros.

Pero, mientras ellos estaban tratando de exorcizarlo Tim usó a Kon para romper los muros y usarlos para aplastar a Owlman entre ellos, causando un gran estruendo. También usó a Damian, para lanzar las bombas de Luz y las sónicas, justo antes de dejar al tipo apresado entre los muros, así al momento del impacto todo estallaría.

Pensándolo bien, no era un movimiento tan complicado, quizás si lo ensayaban con Damian él niño accediera a obedecer en lugar de correr y tirarse de cabeza.

—¿Eso es todo?— Owlman habló, oculto en la gran nube de polvo que el ataque realizado en su contra levantó —Casi me siento decepcionado—y con un movimiento de su mano el polvo desapareció.

—¿Cómo diablos?—Jason dio un salto hacia atrás, al igual que Dick, ellos eran los que estaban más cerca, no es que le tuvieran miedo exactamente… No, al carajo, claro que esa fría sensación en su espina era miedo.

—No parece herido— Dick observó, buscando alguna vulnerabilidad, sin hallarla.

—Creo que les voy a enseñar cómo se hace este trabajo— los ojos de Owlman brillaron detrás de sus grandes anteojos de búho —Ningún poder tiene sentido si no se utiliza—con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la tierra comenzara a moverse, aunque no era la tierra en sí, era lo que estaba debajo de ella.

— **Retírense—** Tim hizo volver a Kon ya Damian junto a él, utilizando el poder de Kon para elevarlos a los tres, estaban a punto de entrar al infierno.

Una gran horda de fantasmas apareció, eran más de cincuenta, todos ellos de personas que habían muerto ahí hacía más de cincuenta años, podían saberlo por sus vestimentas. También habían espectros, como el de Harley, una mujer que había sido traída del otro plano por el Joker años atrás en ese mismo sitio, También podían ver sombras con alas deformadas y otras con varios brazos.

—Deberías usar tu poder para controlar a los fantasmas, Hood— Dick comentó, mientras se elevaba con sus alas, llevando a Jason con él.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No hay manera de que pudiera controlar a tantos!— sí, lo más que había podido manejar simultáneamente eran diecisiete, de los más apacibles, él no quería tener que usar a los que estaban ahí, las sensaciones que le transmitían eran nauseabundas —¡Es mejor si los mandamos al mismo infierno del que salieron!— sabía que debió llevar su biblia, lo sabía, también el agua bendita, pero no, tenía que hacerle caso a Tim. La verdad es que no hubiese cambiado en nada las cosas, pero cuando menos tendría algo de placebo en tenerlos.

No obstante ellos no pudieron ejecutar ningún plan, Owlman les arrojo plumas, ¡Plumas malditas!, de energía a todos ellos haciéndolos caer.

Combatir contra fantasmas era algo que hacían todo el tiempo, pero en ese momento, sin importar a cuantos desvanecieran o exorcizaran simplemente seguían saliendo más y más, como la cabeza de hidra. Tim tuvo que soltar el control sobre Damian y Kon, dejando que cada quien se defendiera como pudiera, la única forma en la que él pensaba que podía deshacerse de ellos era abriendo una grieta y mandarlos a todos juntos pero… Pero, nada le garantizaba que la grieta no sería aprovechada por Owlman para traer cosas peores y ni él, ni Kon, ni Damian, podían realmente exorcizar, solo destruirlos por un periodo corto de tiempo.

Arkham tenía la propiedad de hacer que los fantasmas se regeneraran casi al instante, por lo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Nightwing y Red Hood sabían que los otros tres estarían en desventaja y que nadie más iría a salvarlos, tenían que apurarse e ir con ellos, su mejor oportunidad era si se quedaban todos juntos.

Los fantasmas repentinamente desparecieron, dejándolos a los cinco confundidos, Tim fue el único en reaccionar a tiempo aunque era tarde.

—Se terminó el juego— Owlman se había percatado que era Tim, el doble de su Red Talon, quien tomaba las decisiones por lo que tenía que eliminarlo primero. Lo había atravesado del costado izquierdo, justo debajo del corazón y lo habría matado si Tim no se hubiera movido en el último momento.

Sin perder el tiempo, Owlman, sacó su garra del cuerpo de Tim, dejándolo caer, le disparó a Conner en el pecho a quemarropa y tomó Damian por el cuello. Su amenaza era clara, si alguno se movía le rompería el cuello al pequeño Robin. No por nada él era el jefe del sindicato del crimen.


	5. 13-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si estas leyendo esto sin leer el anterior entonces retrocede antes de leer, porque subí dos capítulos esta vez ;)  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

XIII

Batman

Él había estado observando desde el principio, sabía lo que pasaría porque Ace se lo había dicho, pero aun sabiendo que, supuestamente, ella no los dejaría morir _de verdad_ él no podía quedarse quieto, quizás ellos no eran hermanos pero eran sus hijos. **¡Sus hijos!** Cuando ese maldito bastardo había apuntado a Jason casi había saltado, dejaría a Ace, pasara lo que pasara. Pero las cosas, aunque mal, no parecían mortales, hasta que esa aberración había tratado de matar a Tim, su pequeño Tim que, con todos los increíbles poderes que tenía, seguía siendo un niño de diecisiete años.

Ni mencionar lo que estaba pensado hacerle cuando sujetó a Damian, su niño más chico,  por el cuello. Para ese justo momento ya estaba rompiendo la barrera de Ace Royal.

Owlman no vio esa venir, no tenía idea de que su contraparte estaba por ahí, observando, Ace nunca le mencionó nada sobre ello.

Bruce le había lanzado un bloque muy sólido de energía, logrando que soltara a Damian y, al mismo tiempo, alejándolo de todos ellos.

—Padre…—Damian susurró, haciendo un esfuerzo, por unos momentos realmente temió que moriría.

—Bruce— los tres mayores susurraron al mismo tiempo, felices de verlo bien, avergonzados de que tuviera que salvarlos cuando se suponía que lo estaba rescatando y temerosos de que Owlman pudiera lastimarlo, ese tipo era realmente poderoso.

—¡No pierdan el tiempo!— ahora era Batman comandando— Tim y Conner necesitan atención inmediatamente— él le arrojó us proyectiles en forma de murciélago a su contra parte —¡Dick, ya sabes que hacer!— era trabajo del mayor proteger a los heridos y sacarlos e ahí, era el único que podía volar y por ello legaría más pronto con Alfred o la doctora Lesly —¡Jason!— el segundo tenía por trabajo despejar el camino, no importaba como siempre y cuando no pusiera su propia vida en peligro, tal como lo habían practicado años atrás —¡Vete con ellos, Damian!— y no le iba a dar la opción de replicar, lo dejaría inconsciente si era necesario —¡Tim!— el tercero estaba bastante despierto, entendió a la perfección lo que se esperaba de él, usar su control para mover a los que no querían obedecer, llamar el auxilio médico y encargarse de cualquier eventualidad.

Ellos cuatro trabajaban como una máquina bien engrasada, por desgracia Owlman no pensaba dejarlos ir con facilidad y llamó de nuevo a su horda de fantasmas y espectros.

Las cosas se irían al carajo en ese punto de no ser porque Batman ya se había anticipado a esa posibilidad. Las bombas de Luz que soltó estallaron en varias partes, las había dejado caer mientras corría desde el principio.

Jason llamó a Kory y a Roy en ese momento, ignorando sus comentarios sarcásticos, en el caso de él, y reclamos, por parte de ella. En breve el lugar estaba ardiendo con las llamas de plasma de Kory. Tim había hecho que su Jet estuviera en el lugar, listo para llevarlos de vuelta a la mansión en pocos minutos, esperando a que Bruce no se quedara en ese maldito lugar.

Entre Batman y Owlman la pelea fue intensa, golpes iban y venían como si fuera una coreografía bien ensayada, ambos eran buenos y sabían que esperar del otro, sin embargo la balanza se estaba inclinando hacia la victoria de Batman, porque Ace Royal así lo quería. Owlman salió impactado hacia un muro, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, no estaba nada feliz por ese resultado.

—Esto no ha terminado, _hermano_ — pero él no iba a quedarse para pelear contra Batman y Ace Royal, prueba de ello fue el chasquido que se escuchó cuando una grieta dimensional apareció justo detrás de él.

Batman observó detenidamente el momento en que Owlman se retiraba, por ahora las cosas se calmaron, la horda de fantasmas desapareció paulatinamente y sus hijos estaban ya en el Jet, camino a la mansión para ser atendidos, pero él aún no podía irse, tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de partir.

J'onn J'onzz y Cassandra seguían durmiendo, tal cual los había dejado minutos atrás; Ace estaba con ellos, mirando a Batman con una ligera sonrisa triste, ella no hubiera querido que los chicos del murciélago salieron heridos, tampoco había planeado que las cosas salieran así, pero ellos dos, Bruce y Thomas, eran quienes habían hecho un impacto en su vida y su único deseo era verlos juntos al menos una vez.

—Lo siento mucho— ella susurró, sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad de despedirse.

—No puedo quedarme más tiempo, Ace— ya había pasado un año con ella, contándole todas las anécdotas de su vida, sus aventuras y sus desventuras, era momento de finalizar.

—Lo sé, tampoco me queda mucho tiempo— ella suspiró, sintiéndose realmente triste de nuevo —Cuando me haya ido alguien más llegará para convertirse en el Rey de los Espectros, espero que no te cause muchos problemas— ella estaba siendo sincera, realmente deseaba que no apareciera otro ser con tantos poderes como los que ella tenía.

—No te preocupes por eso Ace— él en realidad estaba preparado para esa eventualidad desde el principio, porque era seguro que todo el poder que ella tenía iría a parar a algún lado y él no iba a dejar que algo tan peligroso estuviera fuera de control si podía evitarlo —A decir verdad tengo un último regalo para ti— después de todo se lo debía de alguna manera, ella había sido una de las entidades que había hecho posible que Jason volviera, él lo sabía y nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente por ello.

Ace quedó impresionada al ver el pequeño objeto que él había traído consigo, no sabía de dónde lo había sacado ni qué es lo que había tenido que hacer, pero iba a agradecérselo por siempre; ella comenzó a llorar al mismo momento en que lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Esto debido costarte mucho ¿De dónde lo has sacado?— el cuerpo de ella comenzó a brillar, su tiempo había terminado.

—La dueña original me lo entregó cuando nos conocimos— se refería a un ser que tuvo que exorcizar para salvar al mundo algunos años atrás, una joven que, como Ace, tenía poderes que ningún otro ser podía siquiera pensar en alcanzar —Ella hubiera querido reunirse contigo, pero Rachel Roth no sobrevivió tanto tiempo— eso había pasado hacía más de diez años, cuando él acababa de iniciar como cazador, ese había sido el evento que hizo que el gobierno lo buscara para encargarse de todos los problemas mayores, él únicamente aceptó trabajar para ellos por la enorme cantidad de dinero que le pagarían y todas las ventajas que ganaría de ello, pero siempre fue independiente, él no seguía las órdenes de nadie.

—Gracias— entonces ella sonrió, desvaneciéndose por completo en ese instante.

Bruce sabía que no era todo, que no era el final sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse triste por ella; sí, era una Inferos, también había causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento a otros, pero en ese año que había pasado con ella se había dado cuenta de lo solitaria y triste que era su vida.

Él ya sabía lo que debía de hacer, después de todo Rachel le había dicho que en un futuro él conocería a Ace, le había dicho de quien se trataba y le había pedido un último favor antes de dejarse matar para salvar a todos de morir por culpa de su poder.

Era momento de dejar Arkham. Él se comunicó con Barbara, quien estaba feliz de escuchar que estaba bien y también muy enojada con él por haberse ido como lo hizo. Mandó el Batmobile por él. Batman, Cassandra y Manhunter volvieron a salvo a la mansión Wayne, además, por supuesto, de una sorpresa que Bruce tenía para todo en el lugar. Una sorpresa que no sería bienvenida por todos, pero era algo con lo que lidiaría después.

XIV

Raven

Tim estaba durmiendo, junto a Conner, ambos estarían en cama por dos semanas, desafortunadamente convalecientes y no de la forma en la que a ambos les gustaría pero al menos iban a quedarse juntos, Bruce no sería tan desgraciado de sacar a Conner de su casa después de haber sido lastimado de esa manera. Además de que, seguramente, Clark no se lo perdonaría jamás, ya de por sí tendría que presentar una muy buena excusa para su ausencia de un año. A Tim le gustaría ver a Bruce tratando de justificarse frente al telequinético más poderoso de la tierra, aunque si hablaban de _poder_ , sin duda el ganador ahí sería Bruce.

Eran lindos, Dick había tomado algunas fotos, para presumirlas después y, de paso, avergonzar a Tim más tarde, no lo pudo evitar. Kon y Tim estaban acostados en la misma cama, en bata de hospital, con las cabezas bastante cerca y sus manos entrelazadas. No era tan tonto como para pensar que esos chicos no habían tenido intimidad antes pero en ese momento parecían el cuadro de un romance blanco y puro, era evidente en el semblante tranquilo de Tim y la suave sonrisa de Conner. Oh, tendría que mandarle copias a Clark, apostaba que él también estará encantado de conservarlas para presumirlas después a quien quisiera mirarlas.

Después se dirigió a ver a Jason, el muy idiota había jugado un plan arriesgado con Damian y se había dejado atravesar. Nunca se puso a pensar en los posibles traumas que le dejaría a Robin, o a ellos, perderlo la primera vez había sido desgarrador. Y como si no le bastara con poner en la línea su vida una vez, se había atrevido a desafiar a Owlman a que le dispara, no se podía ser más imbécil. Verlo dormir ahora era tranquilizador y frustrante al mismo tiempo, estaría bien, aunque la herida tardaría un total de dos días en desvanecerse por completo.

Dick no había querido, _realmente_ , dejar a Jason aquella vez que habían dormido juntos, pero tenía una misión que completar, el maldito gobierno, La Liga, y Oliver Queen no iban a esperarlo hasta que quisiera aparecer. Por otro lado temía la reacción que él podía tener, Jason no era conocido por ser agradable al despertar, mucho menos estando desnudo y con la compañía de uno de los integrantes de su familia, igualmente desnudo, en la misma cama. Ellos nunca habían sido hermanos, más bien eran rivales, pero podían trabajar basta bien juntos. ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso el sexo fue fantástico! Pero después de una noche agitada y algunas otras cosas que no iba a recordar ahora, quizás acostarse con él no había sido una buena idea.

Tampoco había sido una particularmente mala pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora, especialmente cuando podía verlo dormir; su rostro era agradable de mirar, no por lo atractivo, eso era un plus, era la forma de sus cejas, el hecho de que no tuviera el ceño fruncido, sus labios entreabiertos, era la tranquilidad que despedía, la confianza que les tenía, por sí mismo eso era decir mucho, porque ninguno de ellos era de los que confiara en nadie ni después de años de conocerse.

Ya estaba divagando de nuevo, su corazón estaba latiendo un poco más rápido y su mirada no podía apartarse del rostro de ese joven. Sí, Jason era bastante joven aún, no estaba en la edad ilegal pero no era un adulto, aún no. Dick no sabía si el hecho de que eso no le importara debía de ser una señal, tal vez se estaba enamorando de él, tal vez sólo sería pasajero, no quería herirlo de ser el caso pero… Tampoco podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?— susurró cariñosamente mientras acomodaba el flequillo de Jason para espejar su frente, acariciando la piel con un toque muy suave. Si se inclinaba un poco podía besarlo y la tentación era tan grande…

—No soy la bella durmiente— Jason había abierto los ojos repentinamente, disfrutando de ver ese gesto entre sorprendido y asustado del mayor, oh, sin duda se burlaría de eso cada que pudiera, también del rubor que estaba coloreando sus mejillas.

—Casi me das un paro cardiaco—no estaba bromeando. Los ojos de Jason eran preciosos, nunca los había mirado tan de cerca, eran de un extraño tono entre azul y gris —No sabía que estabas despierto, tu pulso es bastante lento— él había supuesto que cuando se despertara se daría cuenta por la diferencia del ritmo de su corazón.

—Mi pulso siempre es bajo desde que _volví_ , idiota— en realidad él nunca les había dicho eso pero _supuso_ que ellos lo habían notado —El tuyo parece un caballo desbocado ¿Algo que quieras decirme, Dicky?— sí, meterse con las personas cuando estaba nervioso era una defensa natural, golpearlas también.

—Quiero que seamos amantes—soltó sin ninguna delicadeza, no porque no supiera como, flirtear era una parte de él tan natural como respirar, pero el coqueteo no le serviría ahí.

—Eso sí que fue sutil— dijo con todo sarcasmo, definitivamente no estaba esperando esa declaración y su corazón estaba aumentando el ritmo de su paso ahora.

—Jason Todd y lo sutil no combinan— los dos sabían que eso era verdad, no había manera de discutirlo. Dick era el que más tacto tenía de toda su familia, realmente _toda su familia_.

—Entonces no esperes flores ni chocolates en Valentín ni en tu cumpleaños— él no lo decía en serio, porque seguro que Dick no lo decía en serio ¿Verdad?

—Deja que me ocupe de esos detalles por ti, Jay. Sólo quiero que sigas respirando y eso me basta— no aclaró a lo que se estaba refiriendo y no lo dejó preguntar, sencillamente lo besó, se estaba muriendo por hacerlo desde que lo había visto durmiendo.

Damian iba llegando y al verlos bufó bastante incómodo por haber entrado en un mal momento, ese par de idiotas, y el otro par también, bien podían dejar  sus momentos para cuando estuvieran solos y a puertas cerradas.

—Padre ya volvió— el niño dijo, sin anunciar su presencia antes, teniendo el gusto verlos saltar ligeramente por su interrupción —Y espera que vayan a verlo ahora— omitió el resto del mensaje simplemente porque no estaba de humor, maldita sea, no eran solo esos idiotas, él tenía que compartir a su padre con todos, no era justo.

Bruce estaba hablando con Manhunter, quería que Clark supiera que su sobrino estaba bien, que podía ir a visitarlo siempre y cuando nadie más de La Liga se presentara. También tenían que hacerle saber al gobierno que no iba a poder realizar misiones en aproximadamente tres meses, que sería el tiempo total en el que Tim estuviera por completo recuperado y también porque tenía cosas que ocuparse en su familia. J'onn J'onzz se retiró un poco después, deseándole suerte y también bienestar para su familia.

Damian, Dick y Jason entraron al salón principal, los últimos dos se estaba preguntando qué tanta prisa podía haber para verlos antes de que sus heridas se recuperan por completo. Al momento de ver a su maestro lo entendieron por completo, a Tim iba a darle un ataque de rabia y de celos cuando supiera que sería el último en enterarse, ya que Cassandra, Barbara e incluso James Gordon estaban ahí.

Bruce no perdió el tiempo en discursos ni palabras vacías, sencillamente miró a todos los presentes y habló.

—Quiero presentarles a Raven, ella es parte de nuestra familia ahora— y desde luego que no importaba que pudiesen decir los demás al respecto, él no iba a dejarla vivir sola de nuevo.

XV

El Rey de los Espectros

Los humanos eran un misterio complejo que él no podía descifrar ni siquiera si pasaba el resto de sus días ahí. Eran capaces de transformar lo hermoso en lo más horrible y despreciable, así como tomar lo más grotesco y peligroso para convertirlo en algo precioso. Era cualidad que quizás pocas razas en el basto universo tenían. J'onn J'onzz tenía la muestra justo frente a él, ahora que estaba visitando la mansión Wayne luego de tres años de haber visto a la niña por primera vez.

Ese era el día de su cuarto cumpleaños y era una pequeña rebosante de alegría. Raven Alice Wayne era la última y más adorada hija de la Familia de Bruce. Ella estaba rodeada de todos sus hermanos mayores, cada uno de ellos parecía adorarla como si fuera la joya más valiosa del universo.

Damian tenía ya quince años y se había puesto por meta enseñarle esgrima desde ya, entre más pronto aprendiera a defenderse sería mejor,  ya que él tendría que irse a misiones por sí mismo en pocos años y no iba a dejarla desprotegida en contra de ningún muerto o _vivo._ Cassandra le estaba enseñando el lenguaje de señas y también a reconocer a las personas peligrosas con solo verlas, para Raven todo era un juego, pero iba aprendiendo tal como ellos esperaban.

Tim y Conner se portaban como sus padres cada que tenían la oportunidad, llevándola de paseo a cualquier parte novedosa, comprándole juguetes adecuados para una niña de su edad. A ella le gustaba especialmente cuando Kon la elevaba por los cielos, haciéndola volar con su telequinesis, dándole piruetas suaves y, algunas veces, haciéndola “Wendy” y a Tim “Peter”, en busca del “nunca jamás”.

Dick era su favorito entre sus hermanos, porque él era su ángel, le fascinaba verlo volar con sus alas brillantes. Lo irónico de eso es que había sido Jason quien le dijera que Dick parecía un ángel y que ella no se llevara muy bien con él, porque Dick se la pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo abrazándolo y buscándolo cuando estaban los dos en el mismo lugar. Sin importar eso Jason trataba a la niña cariñosamente, aunque ella a veces corriera de él y se escondiera para que no la encontrara.

Pero su persona favorita de todo el mundo era Alfred, su estricto y caballeroso abuelito, quien se encargaba de que ella tuviera todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más.

Sí, Raven sería una pequeña feliz y se convertiría en una joven de buen corazón y noble proceder. Ella estaba destinada a convertirse en uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, su destino era llegar a ser “El Rey de los Espectros” una vez más, rodeada de su familia era solo una niña, como cualquier pequeña normal.

Entonces ella se giró hacia él, sonriéndole y corriendo en su dirección, nunca tendría miedo de él porque se viera distinto o porque su tono de piel fuera de color verde. Bruce la había dicho, tres años atrás, que se aseguraría de que la niña no conociera el miedo a vivir ni a amar, ella sería diferente de ellos pero sería igual.

Todos ellos se encontraban corriendo en el enorme jardín, jugando alguna cosa que para Manhunter no tenía sentido pero que con gusto accedería a jugar.

Justo cuando el día terminó Bruce y J'onn J'onzz estaban saliendo de la mansión, era hora de que Manhunter se retirar, con una última noticia amarga. Batman se retiraría de La Liga, tenía cosas que hacer, terminar de entrenar a su hijo más joven y disfrutar de su niña pequeña.

Sus motivos no importaban para nadie, Bruce no esperaba su aprobación, pero J'onn necesitaba saber la verdad, por el bien de aquellos que quedarían. Bruce le contó, brevemente, entonces que Rachel Roth no sólo le había contado sobre Ace, también le había hablado de Damian y Tim, de la muerte de Jason, pero él no le creyó hasta el día en que su segundo pupilo murió.

Entonces él hizo todo lo humanamente posible, y también lo imposible, para evitar que Damian muriera cuando tuviera once, que Tim desapareciera cuando cumpliera dieciséis, incluso se encargó de borrar ciertos eventos que pudieron haber ocurrido en el futuro de Dick; no le importaba si era un controlador, si las personas lo odiaran cuando la verdad se supiera, él había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y eso era todo. Pero las cosas siempre tienen un costo.

Bruce Wayne no viviría mucho tiempo, él no podía saber cuántos años le quedarían pero sabía que no serían muchos, por lo que había decidido quedarse con su familia y disfrutarla. No vería a Damian convertido en un hombre, no conocería a sus nietos, Raven era lo más cercano a una nieta que tendría y eso estaba bien para él.

J'onn J'onzz le preguntó entonces Qué sería de esa niña cuando Bruce ya no estuviera, pero el dueño de la casa sonrió y le dijo que eso no era importante, la niña tenía a otros padres, cuatro de ellos en realidad, tenía dos madres y un hermano mayor sobreprotector, Raven estaría ben.

—Es momento de despedirme entonces, amigo mío— J'onn sonrió suavemente, sabiendo que verlo de nuevo sería poco probable, sin Batman La Liga tendría mucho con que lidiar.

—Adiós J'onn— se dieron la mano y Manhunter desapareció. Bruce no estaba triste, no realmente, ahora podría disfrutar de la vida que siempre debió tener. Al momento de caminar hacia el interior de su casa vio a Raven siendo lanzada hacia el techo, gritando de felicidad, Conner estaba entreteniéndola mientras Tim tomaba fotografías, Dick estaba levantando los platos junto con Damian y también se disponían a limpiar el piso y recoger todo lo aventado; Jason y Alfred estaban en la cocina, haciendo la limpieza de la misma y los platos sucios. Bruce sonrió, el mundo necesitaba a Batman, pero su familia lo necesitaba más.

Habían pasado ya quince años cuando Manhunter volvió a Gotham, un nuevo Batman  había surgido años atrás y no se encontraba en casa, ya que estaba atendiendo una situación en el sur de África, en donde una grieta enorme había aparecido, los más poderosos y expertos de todo el mundo se habían reunido ahí para evitar el desastre, por eso era que él fue mandado al “Nido” para investigar una pequeña variación de energía, podría no ser nada pero con las cosas como estaban era mejor no correr riesgos.

J'onn J'onzz ingresó a  Arkham, el lugar estaba más vacío de lo que esperaba, inusualmente silencioso para ser la cuna de espectros y fantasmas. Al ir más adentró notó que todos los entes sobrenaturales estaban concentrando en torno a un solo punto, una enorme sombra estaba en medio del salón más retirado.

Un nuevo Rey de los Espectros había llegado al plano Beta, éste tenía la silueta familiar de cierto cazador que había muertos pocos años atrás. Manhunter quedó mudo de admiración, el Murciélago, después de todo,  había vuelto y le sonrió, aunque fuera una mueca espeluznante.

Ninguno de sus hijos o pupilos lo creería cuando lo supieran, pero al menos tendrían el gusto de verlo una vez más.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta obra se inició el 16 de octubre del 2016 y fue Finalizada el 22 octubre del 2016  
> En esta historia Jason no fue remojado en el pozo de Lázaro, por lo que usé la descripción azul y gris en sus ojos como su color, en lugar del azul verde que casi siempre se utiliza en los fanfics. Además existen una tierra de DC en dónde el revive y se convierte en el "Padre Todd", un mundo en dónde Batman no existe, no recuerdo que tierra es pero creo que fue en crisis infinita o algo así.  
> Owlman es la contra parte de Batman, en tierra dos y es Thomas Wayne Jr, pueden investigar =)


End file.
